Blog użytkownika:Azurey/TheWalkingWarriors
Ostrzegam. Nie lubisz opowiadań innych niż tradycyjne Berk i wikingowie? Nie znosisz Hiccstrid? Nie przepadasz za innymi filmami animowanymi? Wyjdź. To nie dla Ciebie. Aktualna sytuacja na ziemi jest oparta na motywach serialu TheWalkingDead i filmu Resident Evil. ''' '''Mam nadzieję, że takiego czegoś jeszcze nie było. :) 'PROLOG' Perspektywa Czkawki Zaraza. Koniec świata i ludzkości. Koniec myślących istot zamieszkujących naszą planetę. Zagłada ziemi. Wszystko umiera; ludzie, zwierzęta... zostaną tylko oni. Niemyślące stwory. Niczego nie czują, nie wspominają... nie żyją. Są brudni i zarażeni. Kiedyś byli ludźmy, a teraz? Wystarczy jedno ugryzienie lub porządne skaleczenie, a reszta jest kwestią czasu. Żyjemy w niewielkiej grupce. Polowania i poszukiwania środków do życia i broni tylko nas osłabiają, ale jakoś trzeba przetrwać. Musimy sobie radzić sami, a napotykani przez nas ludzie nie chcą współpracować. Wręcz przeciwnie. Większość próbuje nas zabić i zagarnąć łupy, ale nie dajemy się przezwyciężyć. Pozostała część, która myśli, że jesteśmy zarażeni, ucieka. Jak to było z nami? Mieliśmy więcej szczęścia niż większość ludzi w tym bagnie... Jechałem z przyjaciółmi nas jezioro. Mieliśmy miło spędzić czas, odpocząć od pracy. Chcieliśmy wreszcie się wyluzować i zapomnieć o życiu codziennym. Wszyscy wokół panikowali, a my nie wiedzieliśmy dlaczego. Aż do czasu, gdy Jack włączył radio. To co tam usłyszeliśmy... brzmiało jak jeden wielki, nieudany żart. Nie wiedzieliśmy jednego. Jak bardzo się myliliśmy. Mówili o epidemii i wirusie, który opanowuje coraz większą część populacji ziemskiej. Jak w filmach. Nieprawdopodobne w prawdziwym życiu, prawda? Na początku jechaliśmy dalej, ale usłyszeliśmy żołnierzy i całe wojsko, które strzelało. Moja dziewczyna zaczęła krzyczeć, abym jechał spowrotem. Ciężko było zawrócić i po drodze wpakowaliśmy się w niesamowity korek. Nakręciłem w drogę leśną i dojechaliśmy skrótami do miasta. To wszystko nie miało sensu. Tak samo jak skrzeczące bydlę, które właśnie dostało kulkę w łeb. thumb|400px|Okładka bloga ;v 'Rozdział 1' Przetrwanie. Jedyna myśl, która nasuwa się wszystkim ocalałym. Za przetrwanie można uznać dach nad głową, żywność, wodę, broń i ludzi, a dla niektórych wystarczy toporek i bochenek chleba z buteleczką wody. Podsumowując… przetrwać oznacza żyć, nie umierać. Nikt nie przypuszczał, że świat posypie się w kilka godzin. Każdy próbuje dojść do tego, jak ten wirus powstał i gdzie? Nieudane eksperymenty laboratoryjne? Już nic się nie liczy. Nie ma takiego czegoś jak pozycja państwowa, czy pieniądze. Liczy się tylko i wyłącznie możliwość normalnego życia, które i tak nie będzie do końca normalne. Zawsze będą zimni. Zmęczenie. Biegniesz przed siebie potykając się o różne przedmioty, ale nie odpuszczasz. Za wszelką cenę pragniesz uciec przed śmiercią, ale jeszcze bardziej przed taką, która depcze Ci po piętach. Dosłownie. Na brudnym czole widnieją kropelki zimnego potu. Pojawiają się w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. Korytarz jest wąski, ale... co zrobić? Przecież nie przepchasz magicznym sposobem ścian, prawda? Czujesz odrętwienie na całym ciele, ale nie możesz odpocząć. Dodatkowy ciężar na plecach nie pomaga, wręcz przeciwnie. Najlepiej byłoby zrzucić wszystko i uciekać ile sił w nogach, ale co by pozostało? Jakie wtedy by były szanse na przeżycie? Bez jedzenia, broni i wody? W płucach coraz mniej powietrza. Słychać ostre świsty podczas szybkiego oddechu. Strach. Czujesz ich bliskość. Słyszysz ich wrzaski i skrzeczenie. Masz poczucie, że są tuż za tobą. Nie musisz się nawet odwracać, bo po prostu to wiesz. Tak samo jak Ci ludzie, którzy właśnie przed nimi uciekają korytarzami opuszczonego szpitala. Wśród nich najbardziej rozchwytywana artystka w kraju i jeden z najbardziej szanowanych generałów marynarki wojennej. Jednak nie tylko jedna osoba ma doświadczenie w przetrwaniu. Ich buty na zmianę uderzają o podłogę z taką szybkością, że spokojnie dają radę goniącemu ich stadu zimnych. Nie ma to zbyt wielkiego znaczenia, gdy porówna się szybkość, a stan organizmu. Głód, wyczerpanie, łapczywa chęć odpoczynku. Są tak przyzwyczajeni do zamkniętych pomieszczeń, że nie zdają sobie sprawy z mijanych co kilka metrów, otwartych pokoi. Nagle pojawiła się przed nimi ostatnia deska ratunku, nowa nadzieja na dalsze życie. Coś…. Coś, jak światełko w tunelu. Wielkie, metalowe drzwi, obok których leżała świeżo ostrzona maczeta. Śmieszne, prawda? Co człowiek zrobiłby ze zwykłą maczetą? W tym świecie kochani… może ona uratować życie. Chwyciła ją jedna dziewczyna - Blondynka bez broni, która uważała broń palną za ściąganie na siebie niebezpieczeństwa. Od razu zabrała się za oczyszczanie dalszej części budynku, aby dojść do drzwi. Zimnych robiło się coraz więcej, a czasu coraz mniej. Dobiegając do drzwi, gdy goni Cię masa stworów… wydają się one nienaruszalne, ale nic nie jest niezniszczalne. W tym przypadku wystarczyły dwa strzały w kłódkę. Oczywiście otworzyli drzwi, ale ściągnęli na siebie większą ilość zombie. Ciężej było je zatamować i zabarykadować. Zrzucili z siebie cały ciężar, aby utrzymać tę masę. Ich mięśnie ledwo wytrzymywały takie duże napięcie, ale starania nie poszły na marne. Po kilkunastu sekundach siłowania się z drzwiami, wreszcie mogli odetchnąć. Poupadali na ziemię jak kaczki. Zdenerwowane, wystraszone i niezdolne do dalszego funkcjonowania kaczki. - To.... co teraz? - odezwał się pierwszy blondyn. Był on jednym z najlepszych strzelców w grupie. Od lat tropił i bawił się brońmi w lesie. Był łowcą. - Chyba... - tutaj blondynka z maczetą przerwała, aby złapać porządny oddech w płuca. Wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się w jej kierunku. Wszyscy wiedzą, że z dziewczyną nie ma żartów i w wielu sytuacjach tylko ona potrafi trzeźwo myśleć. - ...pierw trzeba odpocząć. - odgarnęła z czoła zakurzony kosmyk włosów i delikatnie pukała się w środek klatki piersiowej. Silna alergia nie pomaga, a wszystkie leki zostały między tubkami farb... w domu. Po krótkim namyśle postanowiła wziąć łyka wody z małej buteleczki. Miała inne oczekiwania co do połknięcia zimnej wody, ale dało to upragniony efekt ochłodzenia. Przez kilka minut wszyscy siedzieli w milczeniu i dawali odpocząć samemu sobie. Solidne drzwi wciąż drżały pod wpływem uderzeń "chodzących ciał". Stalowe łańcuchy i kłódka nie dały jednak za wygraną i trzymały mocniej niż się wydawało. Coś musiało przerwać chwilę odpoczynku, ale nie byli to ani zimni, ani nic z zewnątrz... 'Rozdział 2' Podczas odpoczynku, na środek pomieszczenia przeturlał się mały nóż motylkowy. Zainteresowała się tym jednak tylko jedna osoba, która podeszła do niego powoli i spojrzała się w stronę, z której przyleciał. Jakiego można było spodziewać się widoku? Zimnego oczywiście, tyle że nie poruszającego się. Ktoś się już nim wcześniej zajął. Mający oblepioną kurzem twarz mężczyzna, wrócił z nożem na miejsce obok blondynki, ale nie odezwał się do niej ani słowem. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ich relacje się pogorszyły. Nie odzywali się do siebie tak jak kiedyś. Właściwie, to nie odzywali się do siebie prawie wcale. Brakowało mu jej słów, czułości… brakowało mu jej. Spojrzał na jej twarz, ale widząc puste spojrzenie kierujące się w ścianę… odpuścił. Jego wzrok zmienił kierunek w stronę drzwi, które cały czas trzęsły się pod wpływem ciągłych uderzeń. Wszyscy mieli wrażenie, jakby miały zaraz wylecieć z zawiasów. Obrócił głowę o kilka centymetrów i spojrzał na wszystkich, którzy siedzieli kilka metrów przed nim. Niemalże białowłosa dziewczyna przykuła jego uwagę. Bała się i to strasznie. Od czasu śmierci jej rodziny kontaktuje tylko ze swoim chłopakiem. Wiele się zmieniło w ich życiu. Bliźniaki od rozpoczęcia się tej apokalipsy nie są już w humorach, a przemądrzały mięśniak nabrał wreszcie poczucia odpowiedzialności. Jedynie o rok starszy od nich chłopak został taki, jaki był. - Chodź, sprawdzimy drzwi na końcu pomieszczenia. – odezwał się Mieczyk, jednocześnie psując panującą tu ciszę. Połowie ulżyło, bo nie było już tak głucho i tępo. Brunet podniósł się z miejsca i ruszył za ich najlepszym tropicielem z kuszą, ale pierw zabrał od Astrid jej maczetę. Spojrzała się na niego zaskoczonym spojrzeniem, ale nie zareagowała. Oddała mu ją dobrowolnie i zaczęła opatrywać reszcie silniejsze zadrapania na ciele. Dwójka przyjaciół szła powoli po ciemnym, wąskim korytarzu i starali się nie deptać po potłuczonych szkłach. Czkawka trzymał w gotowości naostrzoną maczetę i skradał się za jednym z zimnych. Wyeliminowanie go nie sprawiło żadnego problemu, ale korytarz się jeszcze nie skończył. Zostało parę metrów, a na końcu kolejne drzwi. Tym razem jednak trafili do większego pomieszczenia. W takiej sytuacji można było pomyśleć, że jest się w raju. Dwa prysznice, zapas żywności na pół miesiąca i kilka łóżek. Wszystko w oddzielnych pokojach, ale w jednym miejscu. W oknach były kraty, a drzwi nie wyglądały na słabe. Jak tu nie kochać szpitali? No może w normalnej sytuacji raczej nikt nie chciałby tu wylądować…. Tymczasem w pokoju z resztą ocalałych robiło się duszno. Jedyne okno nie było do otwarcia, a rozbicie szkła przyciągnęłoby więcej truposzy. Blondynka nie mogła ustać w miejscu i zaczęła się chwiać z powodu alergicznych zawrotów głowy. Złapała w dłoń nożyk, który zostawił brunet i powoli ruszyła w ślady swoich poprzedników. - Gdzie idziesz? A jeśli jest tam pełno… ich? – Heather podniosła się gwałtownie i zaczęła namawiać blondynkę do zostania. - Muszę tam iść… a poza tym, jest tu za duszno i nie mogę oddychać. Zostań i pilnuj drzwi. – powiedziała i podpierając się o ścianę ruszyła korytarzem w głąb budynku. Stawiała nierówne kroki, ale ledwo słyszalne. Zimnych nie było słychać, a widziała tylko jedno ciało. Przyspieszyła kroku i w tym samym czasie wpadła na wysokiego mężczyznę, który zaraz wyciągnął broń. - Boże, Astrid… nie skradaj się tak, bo jeszcze bym Cię skrzywdził… - dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech i wzięła swoją maczetę omijając ich. Mieczyk poszedł po resztę, aby zaprowadzić ich do świeżo odkrytych pomieszczeń, a Czkawka biegł za blondynką. - Zaczekaj… - przystanął w miejscu obserwując jej reakcję na nowe, tymczasowe mieszkanie. Stanęła jak wryta i odwróciła się w stronę chłopaka. Była szczęśliwa, że wreszcie będą mogli normalnie, bezpiecznie odpocząć i nie mieć pustych żołądków. To było jednak przejściowe poczucie bezpieczeństwa… *** Podczas, gdy wszyscy starali się wzmocnić zabezpieczenia i drzwi prowadzące do tymczasowego miejsca pobytu, Astrid siedziała na małym murku, który był na dachu. Zawsze tak robiła, gdy zostawała do późna u dziadków. Nie zostawała tam bez powodu, nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. Opiekowała się swoją babcią, gdy rodzice musieli wyjeżdżać. To dziadek ją tego nauczył. Osoba, której najbardziej ufała. Czuła do ojca swojego taty ogromny respekt, ponieważ był on wielkim człowiekiem. Nauczył ją wielu rzeczy, tak jak dostrzegania piękna w barwach otoczenia, czy tworzenia niezwykłych dzieł. Pokazał jej coś niezwykłego i wychował na dzielną, mądrą, sympatyczną kobietę. Wychodzenie na szczyty budynków i obserwowanie zachodzącego słońca, to również jego zasługa… „- Dziadku, dlaczego wchodzimy tak wysoko? – zapytała mała, ładna dziewczynka. Na oko można było przyznać jej 10 lat, ale w rzeczywistości było inaczej. '' ''- Już prawie jesteśmy księżniczko. Jeszcze tylko kilka stopni. Chcę Ci coś pokazać. – jej duże, niebieskie oczy skierowały się na niewielką szczelinę, przez którą widać było mocne, złociste promienie słońca. Idealnie kontrastowały z brązowymi deskami na podłodze. Starszy mężczyzna odsunął powoli kilka gwoździków i odsłonił wyjście na dach starej stodoły. '' ''- Prawda, że pięknie? – zapytał i usiadł na wcześniej przyniesionej poduszce. Jego wnuczka podbiegła do sypiącej się, drewnianej barierki i oglądała na żarzące się pod wpływem kolorów niebo. '' ''- To niesamowite… dziadku, chodźmy tam! Chcę tam iść! –dziewczynka zaczęła machać rączkami nad głową, jakby chciała złapać trochę barw, chmur. ''- Kiedyś tam będziemy kochanie… wszyscy… Ty, ja… Twoja mama, tata… babcia… „'' To przeszłość. Nie ma niczego. Nie ma dziadka… nie ma ukochanej babci i rodziców… nawet ich ulubionego, puszystego psiaka o imieniu Bary. Tak bardzo by chciała zobaczyć choć jednego z nich. Nawet Bary’ego. Pamiętała, że zawsze, gdy skaleczyła się w kolano, to Bary przybiegał i oczyszczał ranę swoim długim jęzorem. Blondynka wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku czerwonego, na wpół widocznego słońca i delikatnie przesuwała palcami po jego konturach. Po jej policzku spłynęła jedna, samotna łza, a kąciki ust delikatnie wzniosły się w górę. Gdy opuściła rękę, od razu odgarnęła warkocza na lewą stronę, jak to miała w nawyku. Nie wie, czy potrafiłaby teraz zmienić fryzurę. Mama zawsze powtarzała, że ładnie jej w warkoczu. Kilkaset razy zmieniała jego styl, aż w końcu trafiła na taki, jaki jest obecnie. (chodzi o ten z drugiej części filmu, jeśli ktoś nie kojarzy) Spojrzała na swoje czarne, lekkie Adidasy i przypomniało jej się, gdy zmieniała je w biegu, bo nienawidziła szpilek, które wciskała jej ciotka. Wszystko pięknie i ładnie, poza tym, że u stóp budynku czai się całe stado sztywnych. Nie spodziewała się, że nie jest na dachu sama. - Czemu znikasz bez słowa? Martwię się o Ciebie.... 'Rozdział 3' Blondynka nie odpowiedziała. Nie chciała odwracać głowy, bo wiedziała, że będą tego skutki. Jak wszystkiego… Odetchnęła głęboko i zamknęła oczy. Przyjemny, spokojny wiaterek muskał delikatnie jej twarz, a ona dawała się ponieść uczuciu zmęczenia. Dawno nie mieli okazji, aby wyspać się spokojnie i w bezpiecznym miejscu. Właściwie, to wcale nie mieli na to okazji… - Mogę? – zapytała czarnowłosa. - Przecież Ci nie bronię… - westchnęła i spuściła głowę w dół. Pierwszy raz od długiego czasu zainteresowała się swoimi ranami na ciele. Świeża, owinięta na szybko bandażem ręka, zaczynała krwawić na nowo. Na twarzy miała widoczne oznaki zmęczenia i cienką warstwę brudu zmieszanego z potem. Ubrania do najczystszych również nie należały. Wraz z zachodzącym słońcem, jej powieki stawały się ciężkie jak z ołowiu. - Powinnaś odpocząć. – powiedziała Heather i usiadła obok blondynki. Również nie miała łatwo, ale nie aż tak ciężko jak Astrid. Jej twarz pokrywała tylko trochę mniejsza warstwa kurzu niż jej przyjaciółki. Bynajmniej byłej przyjaciółki. Lepiej byłoby ująć je określeniem „towarzyszki”. W całej grupie nie było osoby, która straciła więcej niż ona. Dla reszty jest jeszcze szansa na to, aby znaleźć kogoś z rodziny, ponieważ wiele osób uciekło, a Astrid? Widziała śmierć swojej matki na własnych oczach, bo jej ojciec zmarł, gdy była mała. Na szczęście był przy niej Czkawka, bo gdyby nie on, to wybiegłaby na ulicę prosto pod koła rozpędzonej ciężarówki. Stało to się dokładnie 1 dzień przed apokalipsą. - Powinnam...?... - Heather pokręciła głową na boki i chwyciła jej twarz w obie dłonie. - Musisz. A teraz biegnij pod prysznic i wreszcie porozmawiaj z Czkawką, bo zaraz rozsadzi wszystko dookoła siebie. - poklepała ją lekko po policzku i zepchnęła z parapetu prosto na podłogę. Oczywiście wylądowała na nogach, bo gdyby było innaczej, to nie byłoby wesoło. Blondynka wolnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę schodów na dół, a po drodze zaczęła rozwijać brudny bandaż. *** Każdy kolejno rwał się do prysznica i starał się zaspokoić silne pragnienie, które rosło z każdą minutą. Nie brakowało również czystych, szpitalnych ubrań. Były one jednak szare i ponure. Totalnie nie w ich stylu, ale jeżeli chodzi o przetrwanie, zrobią wszystko. Tak jak większość ludzi. Reszta uważa, że ich duma jest ważniejsza od życia. W sporym pomieszczeniu echo rozchodziło się tak potężnie, że odpowiednio głośny szept było słychać w każdym zakamarku. Grupka przyjaciół powoli się zadomawiała w tymczasowym miejscu pobytu, a Czkawka szukał i sprawdzał wszystkie zabezpieczenia, jakby coś miało pójść niezgodnie z planem. To przeczucie dręczy go w każdym budynku i w każdym się sprawdza. Nie zostaną tu na ile pozwolą im zapasy. Zostaną tu o wiele krócej i on dobrze to wie. Nie da się powstrzymać zimnych. Szczególnie, kiedy w drzwi uderza cała ich gromada. Zmęczony padł na przydzielone mu łóżko i spokojnie się na nim rozciągnął, ponieważ szerokość mu na to pozwalała. Każde miało metr. Niby mało, ale w praktyce wcale nie. Zaraz po tym, gdy się obudzi, zacznie szukać rozwiązania jak odciągnąć sztywnych od głównych drzwi. W sumie… gdyby wdarli się do środka, to można jeszcze uciec na dach, ale stamtąd jedyna ucieczka, to skakanie w dół, a tego by nie chcieli. Z wyjścia awaryjnego było słychać coraz głośniejsze, ale i tak ciche odgłosy kroków. Klamka zapadła, a drzwi otworzyły się leniwie. Do środka powoli weszła Astrid, która trzymała delikatnie końcówkę bandaża, aby nie zerwać na żywca. Spowodowałoby to tylko silniejsze krwawienie, więc od razu zaczęła szukać wolnego łóżka, ale go nie widziała. Wszystkie zajęte. Żadnej formy wypoczynku dla jednej z osób, które zrobiły najwięcej, aby grupa przetrwała. Usiadła pod ścianą i wyciągnęła buteleczkę wody, której pozostałe resztki wylądowały na ranie, żeby łagodnie odkleić bandaż. Syknęła lekko z bólu, a po chwili poczuła czyjeś dłonie na ramionach. - Chodź, nie będziesz siedziała na podłodze. – powiedział brunet i wziął blondynkę na ręce. Spojrzał na jej rękę i położył ją na łóżko, a sam zaczął szukać świeżych bandaży. Dziewczyna zdjęła brudną bluzkę i rzuciła ją obok. Odgarnęła zdrową ręką włosy i zaczęła szukać ręcznika wokół łóżka. Mimo oczekiwań znalazła aż trzy. - Gdzie idz… - rzucił Czkawka, ale nie dała mu dokończyć. – Pod prysznic. Tobie też polecam. – powiedziała i z niezabandażowaną ręką poszła w stronę kabin. Może i woda była zimna, ale lepsze to niż nic. (Przepraszam za tę perspektywę, ale mi tu pasowała i wygodnie się w niej pisze. Pasuje ona wam, czy mam ją zmienić na poprzednią?) Stoisz w miejscu. Obserwujesz wszystko dokoła, ale się nie poruszasz. Zamykasz oczy i wsłuchujesz się w nieznośną ciszę, a Twoja głowa zaczyna pękać z nieprzyzwyczajenia. Powoli zsuwasz z ciała wszystkie ubrania i obserwujesz. Obserwujesz, jak układają się na mokrej podłodze. Energicznym ruchem odgarniasz wszystkie włosy do tyłu i łapiesz oddech. Nie masz na sobie niczego. Zdrową rękę powoli wysuwasz w kierunku srebrnego pokrętła i kładziesz na nim dłoń. Zimne. Zaczynasz od słabego strumienia, aby przepłukać ranę i przyzwyczajasz się do niskiej temperatury wody. Krople wody spływają po twoim ciele, zostawiając za sobą mokre smugi. Twój organizm zaczyna się ochładzać, ale powoli robi Ci się zimno. Odkręcasz strumień mocniej, aby szybciej zakończyć to, co zaczęłaś. Odchylasz głowę do tyłu i oddajesz się przyjemnemu uczuciu. Twoje włosy robią się ciężkie, a Ty mimowolnie się uśmiechasz, odsłaniając białe zęby. Zakręcasz wodę i owijasz ręcznikiem swoje ciało, jak i włosy. Podnosisz brudne ubrania, ale po chwili zrzucasz je w kąt, gdzie stoi miska z zamydloną wodą. Wypierzesz je później, myślisz. Kierujesz swój wzrok ku wyjściu i widzisz stojącego w nim bruneta, który obserwuje Cię bez przerwy. - Długo tutaj stoisz? – pytasz, ale nie otrzymujesz odpowiedzi. – Odpowiesz mi? – zadajesz pytanie, które poprzedza poprzednie i opierasz się o ścianę. - Wystarczająco Astrid, wystarczająco. – dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna podchodzi do Ciebie i przytula lekko, ale nic sobie z tego nie robisz. Fizycznie. W głębi duszy pewnie rzuciłabyś się mu prosto w ramiona i nie puszczała, ale wychodzisz z pomieszczenia i szukasz świeżych, pasujących ubrań. *** Astrid weszła do pokoju, gdzie znajdowała się reszta przyjaciół, a po drodze kończyła ubierać czyste, białe ubrania. Dopóki nie wyschną jej własne, to będzie korzystała z tych, jak zapewne większość. Ewentualnie wszyscy... Przez krótki czas zdążyła przemyśleć sporo rzeczy, ale wiele zapewne wymaga dalszej dyskusji myśli. Zgarnęła wilgotne włosy do tyłu i usiadła na ostatnim łóżku przy ścianie. Jej noże i maczeta były świeżo naostrzone i czyste. Przejechała wzrokiem po wszystkich "lokatorach" i zatrzymała się na Mieczyku. - Dziękuję. - powiedziała cicho i owinęła broń w szmatkę, aby nikogo nie skaleczyła, a znając te niezdary, to wszystkiego się można spodziewać. - Zawsze do usług. - odpowiedział i wrócił do odrestaurowywania pozostałych broni. Uwielbiał to robić, a dawanie broni dawnego poczucia wartości... według niego było czymś niesamowitym. Astrid sięgnęła po bandaż i owinęła go wokół rannej części ręki, a na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki grymas, choć bywało gorzej. Po wszystkim ułożyła głowę na miękkiej poduszce, a jej powieki same opadały w dół. Pozwoliła im się na chwilę zamknąć i wyobraziła sobie, że jest w swoim łóżku, w swoim domu, a obok leży śpiący do południa niedźwiedź, który uwielbia chrapać i zawsze potrafi wywołać na jej twarzy uśmiech. Nie jest w swoim domu, ani w swoim łóżku. Nie śpi do południa, bo nie może. Nie wywoła u niej uśmiechu, bo w tej sytuacji, to nierealne. Rozdział 4 Cały rozdział jest i będzie dedykowany dla użytkowniczki AstridXHaddock. Dlaczego? Dała mi świadomość, że olałam opowiadanie i chciałabym jej podziękować za kopa w cztery litery. Astrid miętoliła krótki rękaw od białej koszulki i zastanawiała się nad jednym. Dlaczego Czkawka jeszcze nie wrócił? Heather już dawno zdążyła się umyć i przebrać, a jego jeszcze nie ma, chociaż był pod prysznicem zaraz po Astrid. Zdenerwowana chwyciła leżący obok bagnet i wcisnęła stopy w wymyte Adidasy, które jeszcze nie wyschły. Włosy upięła na szybko w niezdarnego kucyka, ruszając w stronę łazienek. Przekraczając przez wąski korytarzyk, który na oko miał trzy metry, zaczęła się rozglądać po każdym kącie. Przeczesała wszystkie kabiny, ale po brunecie wciąż ani śladu. Oparła się plecami o ścianę i rzuciła nożem w piankę przy ścianie. Wbił się idealnie prosto, a masa ani drgnęła. Pierwszy raz nie miała pewności w dłoni. Pierwszy raz się zawahała przed rzutem. Coś jednak kazało jej sprawdzić korytarz, z którego przybiegli. Wyciągnęła broń z elastycznej ścianki i poszła w stronę wyjścia. Stawiała wolne i ciche kroki, jakby miały one stawkę życia i śmierci. Zacisnęła na nożu dłoń, a grzywkę odgarnęła szybko, bo miała przeczucie, że zaraz coś się stanie. Czy jednak musi się coś stać? W pokoju, gdzie były drzwi oddzielające ich od sztywnych, coś zaszeleściło. Blondynka zacisnęła zęby i powoli weszła do pomieszczenia. Przed dużymi drzwiami siedział Czkawka. Wpatrywał się w metalową rurę, jakby miała pęknąć i zaprosić do środka martwych lokatorów szpitala. Truposze nie byli już tak głośno jak wcześniej, ale wciąż walili w drzwi. Brunet obejmował nogi swoimi rękoma, a Astrid stała w wejściu, opierając się bokiem o ścianę. Było jej go szkoda, ale wiedziała, że nie tylko jemu jest źle. Jej samej też się za dobrze nie powodziło. Powoli odłożyła nóż na ziemię i podeszła do mężczyzny. Usiadła za nim, objęła go nogami od strony pleców i zaczęła delikatnie masować jego kark. Niekontrolowanie zamknął oczy, lekko odchylił do tyłu głowę i puścił nogi, podpierając się do tyłu swoimi rękami. - Czemu tu siedzisz? - zapytała cicho blondynka i zaczęła mocniej uciskać kark chłopaka, poddając go przyjemności, jakiej nie miał okazji doświadczyć przez jakiś czas. Brunet westchnął i przylgnął do dziewczyny. - Mam wrażenie, że długo tu nie zasiedzimy... niby za drzwiami jest ich coraz mniej, ale... - zatrzymał się na chwilę i zamilkł, bo Astrid przyłożyła mu palec do ust. - Ciii.... nie zadręczaj się i zaraz do nas wracaj. Ja muszę iść, bo mi zimno, ale wolałabym, żebyś wrócił ze mną. - powiedziała, ale bez nadziei w głosie, bo wiedziała, że i tak tu zostanie. Kilka sekund później podrapała go lekko po głowie i wyszła, zostawiając go samego. *** - I co? - zapytała Szpadka, choć miała trochę niepewności w oczach. Blondynka wzruszyła tylko ramionami i usiadła na łóżku. Zastanawiało ją tylko jedno, a mianowicie, gdzie będzie spał Czkawka? Skoro oddał jej swoje miejsce, to musi mieć coś dla siebie, prawda? Pięć osób już zasnęło, a cztery siedziały bezczynnie, lub krążyły w tą i z powrotem, co zaczynało denerwować Astrid. Schowała twarz w dłoniach, ale po chwili znowu siedziała, zagryzając zęby. Atmosfera panująca w pomieszczeniu była nie do zniesienia, a jej alergia dodatkowo ją wykańczała. - Astrid! - krzyknęła Heather i podbiegła do blondynki, ledwo wyhamowując. - Pali się czy co? - odpowiedziała jej zdezorientowana. Myślała, że niespodzianki w dzisiejszym dniu wyczerpały swój limit, a jednak. Czarnowłosa chwyciła Astrid za rękę i zaczęła ją ciągnąć w nieznaną jej stronę. Tego korytarza jeszcze nie było, a przynajmniej ona go wcześniej nie zauważyła. Mijały różne półeczki z bezwartościowymi pierdołami. ---- - Zwolnij! Tak się składa, że Ty masz buty, a ja nie! - wyszeptała głośno Astrid, ale Heather nie miała już po co zwalniać, bo były na miejscu. Ku zdziwieniu dziewczyny, Czkawka już tam czekał. Trafili do małej apteki z różnymi pigułkami, a wśród nich były leki na alergie. Blondynka dorwała się do szklanej szafki i intensywnie zaczęła szukać odpowiedniego specyfiku, ale nie znalazła nawet jednej paczki. Żadnych leków na alergię. Niektórzy mogą sobie pomyśleć... alergia? Od tego się nie ginie... a jednak można zacząć się dusić, więc nie ma żartów. (zależy też na co ma się alergię :v) - Schyl się! - powiedział szybko Czkawka i zgarnął obie dziewczyny za ladę. Astrid stłumiła w sobie krzyk, bo uderzyła ręką o podłogę, ale w porę się opamiętała. Heather powoli wyjrzała zza stolika i od razu się schowała. Pech chciał, że apteka miała szklane ściany z kratami, a po ulicy zaczęło się szwendać stado trupów. - *****... muszę ich jakoś odciągnąć, a wy uciekniecie. - stwierdził brunet, po czym chciał wstać, ale Astrid go zatrzymała ze strachem w oczach. - Nigdzie nie idziesz. - odpowiedziała mu na jego działanie i pierwsza wybiegła w stronę szkła, na tyle szybko, że nie mogli jej złapać. Sztywni od razu zainteresowali się świeżym posiłkiem, ale jak się okazało, niedostępnym. Na szczęście wystarczyło, żeby zwrócić na sobie ich uwagę. Heathera pod rozkazem Czkawki zaczęła uciekać, a sam chwycił ją pod rękę i wszyscy wrócili do głównej sali. Lekko zmachani, ale zdążyli uciec, zanim zleciała się cała gromada. Pomyślcie. Pewnie puszczenie jedne osoby jest bez najmniejszego sensu, bo i tak zejdzie się ich niezła gmacha, ale lepiej jest, gdy zleci się ich mniej, niż całe stado. Teraz, gdy wszyscy sztywni są w jednym miejscu, pozostaje oczyszczenie i zabezpieczenie ulicy. Gdyby jednak nie zeszli do oszklonej apteki, to nie musieliby robić nic w tym kierunku, ale jak to mówią, ciekawość nie zna granic, a przyszłości nie przewidzisz. - To teraz mamy zablokowane dwa wyjścia... - stwierdziła zmachana blondynka i nie patrząc na to, czy ktoś śpi, kopnęła w puszkę, która leżała na ziemi. Zostanie ślad... - Ale przynajmniej wiemy, że w razie, gdyby się przedostali, nie możemy uciekać w tamtą stronę. - podsumowała Heather, ale jednak nie miała racji. - To były jedyne wyjścia, więc i tak nie mamy innych opcji... *** Rano Pierwsze promienie słoneczne, dostawały się już do środka. Twarze wszystkich ludzi, którzy byli w środku, zaczęły lekko się przebudzać. Pierwsza wstała Astrid. Od razu rozejrzała się po całym pomieszczeniu, nie czując przy sobie Czkawki. Czuła się źle, mając świadomość tego, że przez nią musiał spać na podłodze, ale przecież go nie namawiała. Przeciągnęła się lekko, krzywiąc się i łapiąc za lewą rękę, której nie używała często, ale i tak bez jednej byłaby niezbyt zadowolona. Jeszcze dodać do tego panujące warunki i całkowita porażka. Przez dłuższą chwilę rozglądała się po sali, a po chwili strzeliła się w czoło. Wiedziała, że był na podłodze, ale że nawet się nie przykrył? Chwyciła swoją kołdrę i zarzuciła na jego zziębnięte ciało. Noce do najcieplejszych nie należą, a choroba nie wróży niczego dobrego. - Idę uprać wszystkie ubrania. Te z kąta też? Astrid? - szepnęła jej do ucha, podchodząc, aby nikt nie usłyszał. Dawno nie było okazji, aby się porządnie wyspać, więc dlaczego miałaby ich wszystkich budzić? - Niee... - wymamrotała jeszcze zaspana. - Mam w plecaku inne, te są za bardzo zniszczone, nawet jak na to, co się dzieje na zewnątrz. - wytłumaczyła spokojnie, posyłając Heatherze lekki uśmiech. Ułożyła się na łóżku i doszła do wniosku, że zrobiło się strasznie zimno i współczuła Czkawce. Bez kołdry, rano chyba obudziłaby się, ale jako jeden z truposzy. Przykryła się leżącym obok kocem, ale był zbyt zimny. Musiało jej to jednak wystarczyć, bo na nic innego nie można liczyć. To nie luksusowy hotel. Dreszcze przechodziły po jej ciele na samą myśl, że dzisiaj trzeba będzie się pozbyć wszystkich trupów z korytarza, bo inaczej w końcu się tu dostaną, nie wiadomo jak. Może nawet wyważą te drzwi? Rozdział 5 Tydzień później... *Ta postać wygląda jak ja i będzie takim moim odbiciem lustrzanym C: Tyle, że ja nie skaczę po balkonach i nie rzucam Mołotowami. Jeszcze...* Ten zapach. Zapach, który rozpozna każdy człowiek, żyjący człowiek. Zapach krwi i śmierci. Cisza, która po kilku minutach swojego bezdźwięcznego koncertu, zabija. Gdyby nie ta sytuacja, to ten bezdźwięczny koncert byłby równie piękny jak pobyt w operze. Cisza, noc, gwiazdy. Czego więcej można sobie zamarzyć? Pomyślcie sobie. Spokój, odludzie, pojedynczy sklepik 1 kilometr od domu, mała, drewniana chatka, basenik, ogródek, mąż/żona i dziecko... Szczęśliwa rodzina bez żadnych zmartwień. Coś dla kochających bezdźwięczność. Nie jak biegnąca przez miasto czternastolatka. Właśnie, czternastolatka. Zielonooka dziewczyna, uciekająca przed kilkoma trupami. Ciemne blond włosy, które opadały jej na czoło, zasłaniały jej drogę na przeciwko. Była zmęczona. Bardzo zmęczona. Przez plecy miała przerzuconą katanę, a na niej był czarny, niewielki plecak. Była dość wysoka, sięgała na oko do 172 centymetrów. Rozglądała się intensywnie, poszukując drogi ucieczki i starając się nie wbiec w ścianę zaułka. Miała na sobie czarne długie spodnie, biało-zielono-czarne Adidasy za kostkę i czarną bluzę z kapturem. Jej wysoki kucyk szamotał się na wszystkie strony. Nie miała sił i opcji ucieczki. Odwróciła się przodem do martwych napastników i zaczęła się dusić z poddenerwowania. Silna alergia na pyłki i mrożąca temperatura jej nie pomagały. Odczepiła od paska mały toporek i wskoczyła na pobliski balkon, wdrapując się na niego. Robiła tak niemal codziennie, ale do parkoura i umiejętności Ninji było jej daleko. Rozbiła szybę od mieszkania, wchodząc do środka i przeciskając się na korytarz. Płuca jej płonęły, a nie miała ani kropelki wody. Szła korytarzem, trzymając miecz w dłoniach i pozbywając się pojedynczych trupów. Nie stanowiły zagrożenia, ale jeżeli byłoby ich więcej, prawdopodobnie ta historia by nie istniała, prawda? Była coraz bliżej, coraz bliżej śmierci, ale gdy się dowiedziała, było już lekko po czasie. Cała gromada. Stado zimnych. Ruszyli na nią jak na świeży kąsek, którym zresztą była, ale jak dla kogo. *Sandra drapie się po głowie, rozmyślając nad tym, że kanibalizm jest ohydny, wstrętny i nienormalny* Powtórka z rozrywki. Dziewczyna zerwała się z miejsca, upuszczając chustkę, do której była mocno przywiązana. Dostała ją od matki, która oddała za nią życie, ratując ją. Złapali ich bandyci. Nie mogła zawrócić, zmarnować swojej szansy. Spojrzała się ze łzami w oczach i schowała za pobliską ścianą, wyciągając z plecaka szklaną buteleczkę z paliwem. Nasączyła nim kawałek ścierki, wciskając do środka i zabezpieczając metalowym drucikiem, ale zostawiła trochę wolnego miejsca w środku. Podpaliła zapalniczką koniec szmatki i wzięła głęboki oddech. - Teraz, albo nigdy.... - powiedziała sama do siebie, rzucając prowizorycznego Mołotowa. Wszystkie trupy zajęły się ogniem, padając na ziemię i wydzielając okropny smród. Blondynka schowała miecz i czekała aż ogień ustąpi miejsca, co się stało po około 30 minutach. Po całkowitym zaniknięciu ognia, zrobiło się ciemno jak w *a domyśl się*. Dziewczyna przecierała oczy ze zmęczenia, a po chwili oślepił ją blask latarki. 10 minut później... - To jeszcze dziecko! - krzyknął Śledzik. - Nie możemy jej zostawić! - Zrozum, że jej nie znamy... - tłumaczył spokojnie Sączysmark. Prawie wszyscy wykłócali się o różne pierdoły, a związana dziewczyna zaczynała tracić przytomność. Tylko brunet podszedł do nastolatki i podał jej butelkę z wodą, czekając aż się napije. - Dziękuję... - tylko tyle zdołała powiedzieć przez zaciśnięte ze zmęczenia gardło. Czkawka rozwiązał jej nadgarstki i rozbroił ją ostrożnie. Nie chciał ucierpieć na zbyt dużym zaufaniu, ale nie mógł pozwolić, aby siedziała tu i cierpiała. - Zjedz. - rzucił jej na kolana paczkę słonych krakersów, odchodząc do burzy słów. Przysłuchiwał się uważnie każdemu i z bólem stwierdził, że wszyscy mają rację. Nie znają jej, ale to jeszcze dziecko. Nagle do rozmowy wkroczyła Astrid. Było to nieoczekiwane podejście z jej strony, ale miała już dość i nienawidziła konfliktów, czego Czkawka doświadczył wiele razy w normalnym życiu. - Zamknijcie się wszyscy i posłuchajcie wreszcie. Słuchałam wszystkiego i przemyślałam każdą propozycję, która padła w tym "zebraniu". Zapasów nam nie brakuje, więc możemy ją tu zatrzymać na "okres próbny". - zaczęła spokojnie, ale zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto przerwie mądre słowa... - "Okres próbny"? - dopytał czarnowłosy. - Okres próbny. W tym czasie zabierzemy jej broń, ale będzie mogła korzystać z jedzenia i wody. Jeżeli wszystko będzie w porządku, zostanie i oddamy jej ekwipunek. Natomiast kiedy będzie sprawiała problemy, będzie miała ograniczone środki żywności, dalszy brak dostępu do swoich przedmiotów, a w krytycznym stanie, wyrzucona. Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja nie chcę mieć dzieciaka na sumieniu. Tym bardziej, że rozwaliła wszystkich zombie od drzwi wejściowych, a zabieraliśmy się za to od kilku dni, przez co tracimy wyczucie czasu. Umie walczyć i posługiwać się bronią, a skoro przetrwała, to musi posiadać jakieś umiejętności survivalowe. - zakończyła wypowiedź i czekała aż ktoś się odezwie. - Stoi. - powiedzieli wszyscy jednocześnie, na co zareagowali śmiechem. Wreszcie się zaśmiali i to nie na żarty, ale szczerze. Rozdział 6 Wiki, to jak z tym banhammerem? Tydzień później... - Dlaczego wyszłyśmy w nocy? - zapytała Chloe. Szła za wyższą o kilka centymetrów blondynką i obserwowała wysokie budynki, które je otaczały. Wyciągnęła z plecaka mały sztylet, odcinając kawałek czerstwego chleba i żując go powoli. Prawie zapomniała jak smakuje świeży chleb, ale nie to ją najbardziej martwiło. - Bo noc, to najlepsza pora, aby uniknąć szwendaczy. Może nie widać najwięcej, albo tak dużo jak za dnia, ale to na prawdę bardziej opłacalne. Na przykład to. Widzisz tamtego trupa? - Astrid pokazała palcem na chwiejące się zombie, a wzrok nastolatki powędrował w tamtą stronę. - Wystarczy, że schowasz się za małą belką, a Cię nie zobaczy. Trochę sprytu, rozumu i ciemne ubranie. - zatrzymały się na chwilę, szukając na chodniku jakiegoś kamienia i rzuciły go za plecy szwendacza. Gdyby nie był głupi, rozejrzałby się w stronę, z której dany przedmiot przyleciał, ale czego spodziewać się po kupie jęczącego, zgniłego mięsa? Podczas, gdy zombie szło w stronę dźwięku, przemknęły na drugą stronę ulicy i szybko otworzyły zamek od małego sklepiku. - Pakuj wodę, jedzenie i... - zaczęła "przewodniczka", ale nie dokończyła. - Podpaski? - Chloe weszła jej w słowo, na co obie zachichotały cicho. - Miałam na myśli coś w stylu mydła lub zapalniczek itd, ale skoro tak to stawiasz, to bierz i to. - posłała jej szczery uśmiech i obie zajęły się ogołacaniem półek sklepowych. Miały szczęście, że nikogo tu przed nimi nie było. Jeżeli przejście przez pół miasta można tak nazwać. W mgnieniu oka cały plecak był pełny, a z torby się sypało. - Coś trzeba zostawić... - stwierdziła blondynka z maczetą, wyciągając kilka płynów z torby i zastępując je kostkami mydła. - Inaczej nie zrobisz, zmywajmy się zanim zbierze się całe stado szwendaczy. - powiedziała Chloe i zapięła zamek od plecaka, chwytając katanę w dłoń. Naciągnęły kaptury i wyszły ostrożnie, uważając na multum pobitego szkła. Ciepłe oddechy wydobywające się z ich ust, tworzyły w zimnym powietrzu lekkie obłoczki, które znikały po kilku sekundach. Na dworze robiło się coraz zimniej i nie przez zmianę z dnia na noc, ale przez następujące po sobie pory roku. To już nie lato, ale połowa jesieni, co dopiero będzie zimą? Dwie dziewczyny szły przez miasto, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że są obserwowane. *** Brunet siedział na dachu budynku, obserwując wchodzący w zenit księżyc i rozmyślając o dalszych losach grupy. Nie mogą siedzieć tu wiecznie, mimo tego, że jest tu dość "bezpiecznie". Zapasy kiedyś się skończą, a wędrówki będą na tyle dalekie, że nie będą opłacalne i będzie większe ryzyko straty człowieka. Jest jeszcze opcja, że ktoś wyczai ich kryjówkę i będzie chciał się wedrzeć do środka. Czkawka usłyszał za sobą kroki, ale nie ruszał się z ławki, którą zrobił. Astrid pierwsza ją przetestowała, twierdząc, że jest całkiem wygodna. Po chwili do chłopaka dosiadła się Szpadka. - Cześć. - powiedziała cicho, jakby bała się czegoś. Po chwili zastanowienia spojrzał w jej stronę i zdecydował się odpowiedzieć cokolwiek, bo gdyby nic nie powiedział, wszystko by zepsuł. - Cześć. - palnął tępo. Karcił się w myślach, że mógł się bardziej postarać, ale z drugiej strony... to przecież Szpadka. Milczeli przez kilka minut obserwując jeden punkt. - Za czym tęsknisz? - zapytała nagle, patrząc w niebo pełne gwiazd. Przetarł oczy, albowiem jeszcze przed kilkoma chwilami tych gwiazd nie było, albo ich nie zobaczył. Kto o zdrowych zmysłach nie zobaczyłby nieba pełnego gwiazd, cały czas się w nie wpatrując? Może to dlatego, że całą uwagę skupił na nocnej gwieździe zwanej księżycem? - Tęsknota... dziwne uczucie prawda? - spojrzała się na bruneta swoimi oczyma, w których odbijał się księżyc. Przypominały mu oczy Astrid, ale to nie to samo. Oczy Szpadki są... inne. Płytsze, nie topi się w nich, nie potrafiłby patrzeć w nie godzinami. Nie odwracając wzroku od księżyca, kontynuował... - Nawet nie wiesz, że za kimś lub za czymś tęsknisz, ale jeśli tylko spojrzysz na rzecz, która jest z tym związana, serce Ci pęka. - przejechał palcem po bliźnie na nadgarstku, którą zostawiła mu Astrid, gdy się pokłócili i chwycił ją lekko za nadgarstki. Minęło kolejne kilka minut zanim przypomniał sobie najpiękniejsze chwile w jego życiu. - Za starą Astrid i rodzicami... - odpowiedział cicho, lekko unosząc w górę kąciki ust. - A Ty? - Za moim głupim bratem, rodziną, psem, kawą... - zaczęła wymieniać, ale gdy zobaczyła twarz bruneta, przestała na kawie. - Ej... też bym się napił kawy. - odpowiedział, patrząc na blondynkę i uśmiechając się lekko. Szpadka przypomniała sobie dzień, w którym pierwszy raz tak na nią spojrzał. Było to w szkole, gdy razem z Astrid przeszkodziły Sączysmarkowi w spuszczeniu Czkawce lania. Teraz, gdyby mieli się bić, byłoby odwrotnie. Szpadka złapała Czkawkę za ręce i przyciągnęła go do siebie, mocno przytulając. To już nie była ta sama Szpadka. Chłopak rozluźnił mięśnie i położył głowę na jej ramieniu, obejmując ją również. - Dziękuję Szpadka. - zamknął oczy, rozkoszując się zapachem bluzki. - Nie ma za co. - Koszulka Astrid? - zapytał, podnosząc głowę. - Skąd... a z resztą. Siedzieliście ze sobą całymi dniami jak te ptaki w gnieździe i niby masz nie wiedzieć, że to koszulka Astrid... - Wszędzie poznam ten zapach. - spojrzał na ulicę, z której dobiegł krzyk. Nie byle jaki krzyk, ale Astrid i Chloe. *** Czkawka z Mieczykiem wybiegli na ulicę, gdzie były dwie osoby z ich grupy i jedna nieznajoma. Mężczyzna przykładał Astrid nóż do gardła, przez co nie mogła się ruszyć. Brunet starał się zachować spokój, ale był tak zdenerwowany, że musiał zacisnąć dłonie w pięści, aby nie trzęsły się jak galarety. Wyglądał przez to bardziej mrocznie i groźnie, a nie taki był tego cel. - Gdzie jest ta nastolatka, którą przygarnęliście? - zapytał mężczyzna głosem, który brzmiał znajomo. Docisnął nożyk do szyi blondynki, gdy próbowała się wyrwać, uszkadzając lekko jej skórę. W tej chwili nie liczyła się apokalipsa, czy fatalna sytuacja. Teraz najważniejsze było życie jednego z przewodzących grupą. W błękitnych oczach dziewczyny nie było strachu, ale czysty spokój, który potrafiła zachować nawet w takiej sytuacji. Za to Czkawka i reszta ją podziwiali i podziwiają. Kiedyś było to niemożliwe, aby Astrid Hofferson nie wybuchnęła złością, gdy ktoś jej w czymś przeszkadzał, a teraz? Potrafiła to olać jak powietrze, bez którego nie można oddychać. - Nie ma jej z nami. - odpowiedział Frost, który przyszedł z Sączysmarkiem. Dziewczyny pozostały w środku, aby przypadkiem nikt się tam nie włamał, gdyby to było tylko odwrócenie uwagi. Wszyscy mieli przy sobie jakąś broń, ale niestety tylko jedną palną. Nie wiedzieli czego się spodziewać, czy jest oprócz niego ktoś jeszcze i czy jest na tyle szalony, aby zabić Astrid? Dookoła panowała niezręczna cisza, zabijająca słuch. - Jakoś nie chce mi się w to wierzyć. Gadać albo pożegnacie swoją blondynecz... - osobiście nikt zapewne nie chciałby przeżyć momentu, kiedy zęby wbijają się w nadgarstek, ale jeżeli ktoś jest idiotą i źle trzyma nóż... czemu się nie uwolnić? Astrid ugryzła napastnika, dostając w głowę rączką od noża i upadła na ziemię, tracąc przytomność. Krew z jej szyi niestety dalej uciekała, a czasu ani krwi nikt wiele nie ma. Mężczyzna zamachnął się, muskając nożem ramię blondynki, ale rana była na tyle płytka, że nic wielkiego się nie stało. Byłoby o wiele gorzej, gdyby nie dostał w głowę kijem baseballowym od Chloe. Ogłuszony padł na ziemię, łapiąc się za głowę i strącając kaptur z głowy. Czkawka ujrzawszy twarz mężczyzny, rzucił się na niego z furią w oczach, przygwożdżając go do ściany. Niedawno ścięte włosy przyprawiły bruneta o drgawki, gdy ujrzał wchodzący w rudy odcień kolor. Dwie pary oczu. Oliwkowe i zielone. - Dagur... - wysyczał wściekły. - Czkawka. – Sączysmark położył brunetowi dłoń na ramieniu, mówiąc spokojnie. – Później się nim zajmiesz, teraz mi go oddaj. Idź do Astrid. – Haddock spojrzał na blondynkę, która miała głowę na kolanach Jacka. Białowłosy próbował zatamować krwawienie dziewczyny, ale nic nie skutkowało. Czkawka oderwał kawałek swojej koszulki, przykładając do rany na jej szyi i delikatnie biorąc ją na ręce. Głowa Astrid opadła na jego klatkę piersiową, usta rozchyliły się nieznacznie. Krew powoli spływała na jego koszulkę, barwiąc ją na szkarłatny kolor. Wstał powoli, starając się nie wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów i poszedł w stronę dziewczyn, które nie wytrzymały i wyszły, aby zobaczyć akcję na zewnątrz. - Astrid! – krzyknęła Szpadka, podbiegając do bruneta i łapiąc blondynkę za rękę. Leżała dalej na rękach bruneta, nie ruszając się. Elsa, która zobaczyła przyjaciółkę w takim stanie, zasłoniła usta dłonią i pobiegła, aby otworzyć drzwi. - A Ty wstawaj, brudasie. – Sączysmark walnął Dagura dłonią i szarpnął za bluzę, zmuszając go do podniesienia się z ulicy. Kuzyn Czkawki rzucił mu groźne spojrzenie, przez co dostał jeszcze mocniej. Co jakiś czas próbował się szarpać, ale Sączysmark tylko zaciskał chwyt. Chloe wzięła torbę z zapasami i pozbierała resztę rozrzuconych przedmiotów. *** - Jak was wyczaił? – Czkawka skierował pytanie do nastolatki, obmywając zakrwawione dłonie. Dziewczyna spuściła głowę w dół, kurczowo chwytając się barierki przy zlewie i usiadła na pierwszym stołku. Myślała o wersji, którą mu powiedzieć, chcąc być jak najbardziej wiarygodnym. - Byłyśmy w sklepie. Wypełniłyśmy torby i plecak, a potem z niego wyszłyśmy, ale całą drogę miałyśmy wrażenie, że ktoś nas obserwuje. Jak się później okazało, rzeczywiście byłyśmy obserwowane. – westchnęła lekko, opierając się o ścianę i wpatrując tępo w wybrany punkt. Próbowała sobie przypomnieć każdy szczegół, ale nie było to łatwe. Nie tylko Astrid została ogłuszona i skrępowana. Brunet oparł się o ścianę, zdejmując koszulkę i wrzucając ją do miski z namydloną wodą. Chloe spojrzała ukradkiem na klatkę piersiową mężczyzny i odwróciła wzrok, dostając lekkiego rumieńca. Powoli zaczynała rozumieć Astrid, choć miała dopiero kilkanaście lat. - Zamierzasz kontynuować? - zapytał spokojnie, zakładając rękę na rękę i wbijając w nią swój wzrok. Przełknęła ślinę. - Gdy wyszłyśmy zza zakrętu, Astrid dostała w głowę, potem ja. Przewróciłam się, nie mogąc wykonać najmniejszego ruchu, a ten facet związał Astrid ręce, przerzucając ją przez ramię. - skrzywiłam nieco twarz, gryząc się w język. - Dalej nie musisz kontynuować, znam resztę. - powiedział wychodząc z pomieszczenia i idąc w kierunku Dagura, przywiązanego do stalowej barierki. Był w samych spodniach i koszulce, przez co nie miał szans na uwolnienie się. Do zębów za daleko, a butów nie miał. Również mu je zabrali. Rozdział 7 Czkawka kończył obmywać krew z nagich ramion blondynki. Starał się robić to jak najdelikatniej, ale nie obeszło się bez grymaśnych min. Niebieskie oczy dziewczyny były wbite w jego poruszające się dłonie, a klatka piersiowa unosiła się nieznacznie. Gdyby mógł, to zamieniłby się z nią miejscami, ale to nie jest możliwe. Szpadka siedziała obok, trzymając przyjaciółkę za rękę i starając się jakoś pomóc. Co jakiś czas podawała jej wody i wycierała kropelki spływające na materac. - Jeszcze trochę, wytrzymaj... - szepnął brunet, ostatni raz wyciskając szmatkę i przykładając do czystej rany. Astrid krzyknęła głucho i zerwała się do pozycji siedzącej, wciskając głowę w koszulkę chłopaka. - Wystarczy Czkawka. - powiedziała Szpadka, kładąc ją z powrotem. Blond włosy dziewczyny ułożyły się na poduszce, tworząc delikatne fale. - Mogłabyś zająć się opatrunkami? - Czkawka powiedział do Elsy, która pracowała jako pielęgniarka w pobliskiej przychodni. Dobrze pamiętał wszystkie swoje wypadki, kiedy to właśnie trafiał pod jej opiekę. Przecięta noga, okropne bóle, nudności... Czasami się nawet zdarzyło, że poszedł tam bez powodu, ale nie w tym rzecz. Blondynka wzięła świeże środki medyczne i rozłożyła sobie dookoła potrzebne przedmioty. - To nie będzie bolało, obiecuję. - uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki i zaczęła rozwijać powoli długi bandaż. Brunet opuścił salę i poszedł do pokoju z zapasami. Mimo tego, że było ich dużo, to ich ilość zmniejszała się z każdym dniem i to gwałtownie. Rozejrzał się po wszystkich kątach w spiżarni i mimo oczekiwań dostrzegł w jednym torbę, którą przyniosły dziewczyny. Zdziwił się, że tu stała, bo kazał zostawić ją gdzie indziej. Kucnął obok znaleziska i zaczął wyciągać wszystko po kolei. Zaśmiał się pod nosem, gdy zobaczył ile tego zmieściły, wiedząc, że wszystko było upchane. - Kiedyś i tak będzie trzeba uciekać... - usłyszał spokojny głos szczupłego blondyna. Bliźniak usiadł obok towarzysza i zaczął polerować swoją kuszę. - To raczej nieuniknione, ale warto zostać tu jak najdłużej. Bardziej zabezpieczonego miejsca jeszcze nie widzieliśmy... - spuścił głowę w dół, bawiąc się nożem. -Wiesz co? - Czkawka spojrzał na kolegę, który zaczynał mówić. - Ja i Miecia tworzymy całkiem zgrany duet. - pokiwał głową kusznik. - Co? - zaśmiał się zielonooki. - A głuchy jesteś? Nie ma truposza, którego moja panienka nie poskromi... wystarczy jeden celny strzał.... i kaboom! - może nie było to do końca straszne, ale chłopak podskoczył w miejscu. - Wiesz co? Zmieniam zdanie. W środku nadal siedzi ten sam Mieczyk, który rozwala towarzystwo. - uśmiechnął się brunet, patrząc na kumpla. - Może i tak... *** Astrid siedziała na dachu, obserwując zachód słońca. Złote promienie padały na jej twarz, ogrzewając bladą jak u trupa skórę. Niebieskie, podkrążone oczy mieniły się pod wpływem światła, pokazując jej zmęczenie i ból, którego doświadcza z dnia na dzień. Niestarannie upięte blond włosy powiewały lekko na wietrze, gładząc jej skórę. Mimo wszystkiego czuła wielką ulgę, bo jej rany były opatrzone jak należy, a cisza panująca na dworze uspokajała ją. Dziewczyna poprawiła nieznacznie koc, który zsunął się jej z ramienia, powodując dreszcz na całym ciele. - Mam nadzieję, że jest wam dobrze… - powiedziała, pociągając nosem i przyciągając kolana do klatki piersiowej. W międzyczasie poczuła lekkie ukłucie w okolicy obojczyka, krzywiąc wyraz twarzy. Jedyne czego mogła pragnąć w obecnej sytuacji, to szczęście bliskich i bezpieczeństwo. Nie martwiła się o siebie, gdyby miała oddać życie za przyjaciół lub Czkawkę, zrobiłaby to bez najmniejszego wahania. Blondynka czuła na sobie każdy powiew wiatru, każdy przechodzący po jej skórze dreszcz i słyszała bicie swojego własnego serca. Było na tyle cicho, ze można było robić wszystko. Dosłownie. Łzy, które spływały po jej policzkach, wysychały w połowie drogi, nie mając czasu na spokojne kapnięcie. Słońce coraz bardziej zakreślało kontury budynków, chowając się za nimi i rozpraszając światło na wiele pojedynczych promieni. Mały mur na dachu był na tyle niski, że można było spoglądać na ulicę z ławki, nie podnosząc się. Co jakiś czas uliczką przechodził pojedynczy szwendacz, przewracając się o najmniejszy kamień. Wyglądało to tak tragicznie i beznadziejnie, że na jej twarzy pojawiał się chwilowy uśmiech, oznajmujący rozbawienie. Podskoczyła lekko, czując delikatny pocałunek na szyi. - Czkawka... - szepnęła, przestając śmiać się do siebie jak idiotka. Odetchnęła z ulgą, obserwując chłopaka, który usiadł obok, wpatrując się w słońce. Nie spojrzał na nią ani razu, tylko wziął delikatnie jej prawą dłoń do swojej lewej i siedział nieruchomo. Astrid spuściła głowę w dół, próbując sobie przypomnieć ile czasu szczerze nie rozmawiali lub ze sobą nie spali. - To jest straszne... co Cię śmieszy? - zapytał, spoglądając na nią po raz pierwszy. Odwdzięczyła się mu spojrzeniem, mówiącym samo za siebie. - Straszne? To jest aż tak beznadziejne, że głupie. Czkawka, obudź się. Widzisz co się stało? - powiedziała, wskazując ręką wszystko dookoła. Odchyliła głowę do tyłu, parskając cicho. - Co? - zrobił zdziwioną minę, stając przed nią i zasłaniając zachód słońca. - To. Wszystko zginęło. Niczego już nie ma... - spuściła głowę kolejny raz. - Wszystko zginęło? My żyjemy, Astrid. Żyjemy, słyszysz?! - powiedział głośniej. - Czego jeszcze chcesz? Nie wystarczy Ci, że prawie nie zginęłaś? Nie wystarczy ci to, że masz przy sobie przyjaciół i mnie?! - opuścił ręce, kiwając głową na boki. Dziewczyna otworzyła szeroko oczy, zaciskając pięści na skórze, czym spowodowała czerwone kreski. - Przemyśl to. Wracam do reszty. - powiedział chłodno, zostawiając ją samą. Słońce postanowiło zajść całkowicie, ustępując miejsca księżycowi, który był w pełnej fazie. - Żyjemy... - wyszeptała pod nosem, próbując oprzeć się przed płaczem. Kilka razy pociągnęła nosem i nie wytrzymała, rzucając się na ławkę. Schowała głowę w dłonie, odrzucając koc na bok i kuląc nogi. Astrid Hofferson zaczynała się poddawać. *** Noc. Dookoła cisza. Nieznośna, upierdliwa, rozwalająca głowę cisza. Astrid obudziła się na tarasie, który był na dachu budynku, rozmasowując bolącą rękę. Była cała blada, trzęsła się z zimna, a bandaż na ramieniu był cały przesiąknięty. Spojrzała na bluzkę, która leżała obok, bo zdjęła ją w środku nocy i miała ochotę się powiesić za swoją głupotę. Z prędkością światła naciągnęła ją na gołą skórę i szczelnie owinęła się kocem. Nie chciała wracać do środka, bo wciąż miała w głowie słowa Czkawki. Nie chciała ich zrozumieć, nawet nie próbowała, ale wiedziała, że mówił prawdę. Spojrzała na księżyc, mrużąc oczy od nadmiernego światła i schowała się cała pod kocem, odkrywając tylko głowę. Nie była spragniona, ani głodna, co zdziwiło ją lekko. Od dawna niczego nie piła, nie jadła. * Astrid zerwała się z miejsca, siedząc, jakby miała kołek w plecach i nasłuchując uważnie. Ktoś wchodził na dach. Skuliła się cała pod kocem i rozmasowywała bladą skórę, aby była chociaż trochę cieplejsza. Nie chciała, aby się wydało, że zasnęła na dachu, gdzie temperatura ledwo sięgała 10 stopni. Owinęła się z powrotem, opierając głowę o wysokie oparcie i czekała na monolog życia. Nie miała najmniejszej ochoty rozmawiać z tą osobą, a przynajmniej nie teraz. - Nie wróciłaś do środka. - zaczął brunet. Nie usiadł, oparł się o ścianę, wpatrując się w blondynkę. Nie spuścił spojrzenia ani na chwilę, dając do zrozumienia, że nie odpuści. Cisza dłużyła się nie ubłagalnie, a Astrid bała się wypuścić powietrze z płuc. W końcu nie wytrzymała i zaczęła kaszleć. Czkawka podszedł do niej szybkim krokiem i wziął ją pod rękę, bo wyrywała się, gdy tylko próbował podnieść ją do góry. Jej oczy były zmęczone i domagały się więcej snu, a nogi i ręce odmawiały posłuszeństwa, ale to już za sprawą wychłodzenia. - Ale ty jesteś uparta... - powiedział, gdy prawie doszli do drzwi od wnętrza budynku. Dziewczyna wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze, strącając koc z ramion i wyrwała się spod jego ręki. Chwiała się, więc oparła się plecami o ścianę. - Uparta... uparta... uparta, to ja byłam. Teraz mi już wszystko jedno. - zaczęła mówić ze łzami w oczach. - Znowu zacz... - próbował coś powiedzieć, ale wcięła mu się w słowa. - Znowu zaczynam, tak?! Ja tylko chciałam dobrze! - spuściła ręce wzdłuż ciała, kopiąc kamyka, który zleciał na ulicę. - Słuchaj. Nigdy nie chciałam tego, co jest teraz, a Ty?! A Ty chciałeś?! - krzyknęła mu prosto w twarz. - To, że jest jak jest... nie znaczy, że nie mogę myśleć o przeszłości! Najlepiej, to mi zabroń, bo przecież dlaczego by nie?! - Astrid! - podniósł ton głosu. - Co?! - odkrzyknęła, tracąc wszelkie siły. - Ja... przepraszam... po prostu mnie zostaw. Potrzebuję... trochę czasu dla siebie. - spuściła głowę, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Czkawka westchnął tylko i podszedł do niej po cichu. - Jeżeli sobie z czymś nie radzisz, wystarczy powiedzieć. Myślisz, że patrzenie na to, jak cierpisz jest dla mnie przyjemne? - odsunął delikatnie jej dłonie, przyłożył dwa palce do jej podbródka i uniósł go nieco w górę. - Astrid. Popatrz na mnie. - powiedział, po chwili czując na sobie spojrzenie jej błękitnych oczu. - Zostaw mnie... - powtórzyła cicho, ale on przysunął się do niej bliżej i delikatnie pocałował, muskając kciukiem jej policzek. Trwali tak kilka chwil, nikt nie chciał się odsunąć. Rozdział 8 Czkawka podniósł głowę, budząc się ze snu i szukając ręką spodni. Leżały na komódce obok łóżka. Czarne, z mnóstwem niewadzących kieszonek. Bywały przydatne w nie jednej sytuacji. Otworzył oczy nieco szerzej, czując znajomy zapach. Uśmiechnął się lekko, głaszcząc blond włosy dziewczyny, która spała smacznie, opierając się o niego. Podciągnął wyżej kołdrę, przykrywając ją do samej szyi i delikatnie kładąc na łóżku. Sam z niego zszedł, widząc brak dwóch towarzyszy. Włożył czarne spodnie, biały t-shirt, buty i wyszedł do pomieszczenia prysznicami. Odkręcił delikatnie wodę, aby nie obudzić hałasem innych i przemył sobie twarz. - Nudaaaaaa... - usłyszał narzekanie Mieczyka. - Co jest? - zapytał, odwracając się do niego. - Nudy. Mam ochotę iść na małe zbiorki zapasów... - pokiwał znacząco głową, przejeżdżając palcem po brzegu kuszy. Czy on nigdy się z nią nie rozstaje? Odpowiedź brzmi - nie. Nawet gdy śpi, to ma ją przy sobie. - Drobne polowanko? - uśmiechnął się Haddock. - Jak Ty mnie znasz... Chłopaki wzięli małe zapasy wody, kanapki, trochę broni i ruszyli w stronę, z której przyszła Chloe. Korytarz był uprzątnięty i zabezpieczony, co zwiększyło powierzchnię do poruszania się. Wszystkie trupy znalazły ujście... no cóż. Przez okno. W nocy były małe problemy ze szwendaczami. Pomyśleć, że lawinę zimnych wywoła mały kamyczek. Dziwne, prawda? - Psst! Tutaj jest skrót. - uśmiechnął się blondyn, zeskakując z okna na dach sąsiedniego budynku. Brunet poszedł z ślady kolegi, lądując na żwirze z nieludzką lekkością. W dodatku miał na plecach wszystkie zapasy, które wzięli. Jego jedyną obecną bronią był Bagnet. - Widziałeś dzisiaj Jacka? - zapytał. - Nigdzie go nie ma, a jego łóżko było rano puste. Nagle obok nich coś przemknęło. - Widziałeś? - Czkawka zmrużył oczy. Był ranek, promienie wstającego słońca lekko utrudniały widoczność. - Co? - zdziwił się Mieczyk. - Myśleliście, że pójdziecie beze mnie? - brunet poczuł czyjąś głowę na ramieniu. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, wydychając z ulgą powietrze. * Blondynka odsunęła kołdrę na bok, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Związała włosy w nieestetycznego kucyka i wciągnęła czarną koszulkę, bo spodenki miała na sobie. W pomieszczeniu było gorąco, co wywoływało niemałe zdziwienie wśród osób tam przebywających. Jej niebieskie oczy zwróciły się ku patrzącemu z pogardą Dagurowi, który wciąż był przywiązany do ściany. - Daj, obejrzę. - uśmiechnęła się Elsa, zmieniając opatrunek na jej ramieniu i w połowie szyi. Astrid siedziała spokojnie, tamując łzy w oczach przed bólem, który ją rozrywał od środka. - Gdzie Czkawka? - zapytała nagle, zwracając na siebie uwagę jego kuzyna. - Twój kochaś poszedł gdzieś z tym pajacem w długich włosach. - odezwał się, prychając pod nosem. Chwilę później usłyszał świst i huk obok lewego ucha. Odwrócił się w lewo, widząc wbity w ścianę nóż, który został rzucony sprawną ręką wściekłej blondynki. - Kobieto! Kilka centymetrów i był bym martwy! - zaczął panikować. Swoją reakcją przypominał nieco małe dziecko, któremu zabrano cukierki. - Nie piszcz tak, bo mi głowa pęknie. * - Skoro z nami szłaś, to teraz nie narzekaj. - warknął blondyn, pacając lekko głowę blondynki. Szpadka wlekła się za chłopakami, ściskając kurczowo nóż Mieczyka i rozglądała się na wszystkie strony. - Mieczyk, nie za daleko? A jeśli coś stanie się w szpitalu? - tym razem odezwał się brunet. Myśl, że ktoś może zaatakować kryjówkę podczas ich nieobecności, przyprawia go o dreszcze na skórze. Jego brudne od czołgania się ubrania były strasznie niewygodne i kurzyły się okropnie, a plecak zdawał się być coraz cięższy. Na najbliższy okres czasu z pewnością zapasów wystarczy. - Chyba macie rację. Wracajmy. - załadował do kuszy zwykłego bełta, po czym odwrócił się, idąc w przeciwną stronę. *** Astrid siedziała przy stoliku, próbując coś przełknąć. Nic nie przechodziło jej przez gardło, a nawet wywoływało odruchy wymiotne. Była głodna jak wilk, a patrząc na jedzenie miała ochotę zamknąć się w jakimś pomieszczeniu i nie wychodzić do końca swoich nędznych dni. Obracała w palcach kanapkę z serem i drapała się lekko za lewym uchem, jak to miała w zwyczaju. Odłożyła kanapkę na stole, trzasnęła dłonią o stół i wstała jak poparzona, kierując się na dach. Jej ręce drgały niespokojnie, a głowa niemal eksplodowała, gdy wrzasnęła w dłonie, tłumiąc dźwięk. - Spokojnie... - poczuła silne dłonie na podbrzuszu. Jej reakcja była tak gwałtowna, że odwróciła się w stronę bruneta i zaczęła okładać go pięściami. Po pierwszych kilku ciosach Czkawka złapał ją w mocnym uścisku i nie puszczał. Rozluźnił ręce dopiero, gdy się uspokoiła. - Nawet nie próbuj dotknąć mojego brzucha... - warknęła, siadając na ławce i przyciągając nogi do klatki piersiowej. Oddychała ciężko, powstrzymując się od łez i szamotania na wszystkie strony. Zerwała się na równe nogi, chodząc nerwowo po całym dachu i licząc do dziesięciu. Doszła do siódemki i usiadła z powrotem, tylko że na ziemi, opierając się o ławkę. - Okres? - zapytał cicho, kryjąc lekkie rozbawienie jej reakcją. Spojrzała na niego spode łba i zmierzyła wzrokiem, przeszywając na wylot. - Żebyś wiedział. - powiedziała już spokojniej, opierając luźno głowę. Skrzyżowała ręce na wysokości piersi i zamknęła oczy, próbując się rozluźnić, jednak ból był silniejszy. Czkawka położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, na co odwróciła się w jego stronę i spiorunowała go jednym spojrzeniem. - Mówiłam, nie dotykaj mnie! - wstała, łapiąc za klamkę od wyjścia. - Nie wspominałaś o... - uciszył się w połowie zdania, słysząc trzaśnięcie drzwiami. - Coś czuję, że walka o przetrwanie w najbliższych 4 dniach, będzie jeszcze bardziej piorunująca i wymagająca cierpliwości... - mruknął pod nosem, rozkładając się na ławce i wkładając do ust cienkiego patyczka. Rozdział 9 - Nie denerwuj mnie tępy rudzielcu! - wrzasnęła Dagurowi do ucha, gdy próbował podstawić jej nogę. Szybkim krokiem wpadła do sali, idąc prosto pod prysznic i starając się nie zwracać uwagi na dziwne spojrzenia przyjaciół. Niektórzy patrzeli z rozbawieniem, reszta skrzywiła się na pytanie: co ją tak zdenerwowało? Może zdenerwowało, to zbyt łagodne określenie, ale powstrzymajmy się i nie stawiajmy zbędnej cenzury, każdy wie o co chodzi. Wpadła do łazienki i nie zdejmując żadnej części ubrania, odkręciła wodę. Zimne strumienie poleciały na nią z prędkością światła, a ona tylko stała, oddychając głęboko i starała się nie wrzeszczeć. Miała ochotę zabić wszystkich dookoła, zaszyć się pod kołdrą i siedzieć tam do usr*nej śmierci. Stała tak przez dwie minuty, z bólem stwierdzając, że zaczyna się trząść i zakręciła kurek. Jedynym plusem było chwilowe orzeźwienie, które i tak minęło. Wytarła się szybko, zdejmując ubrania i na bieliznę wkładając tylko czarną koszulkę. * Brunet zszedł na dół po około godzinie, wciąż gryząc patyka w ustach. Schodził powoli, trzymając się poręczy, jakby miał runąć w dół. Wreszcie stanął na początku sali, odruchowo spoglądając w prawą stronę. Stało tam jego łóżko. Pod "białą" kołdrą ktoś leżał, a intuicja z pewnością go nie myliła. Podszedł do małego piecyka i wrzucił do niego dwa kawałki drewna. Poczekał aż wszystko się rozpali i postawił na tym czajnik, wlewając do środka trochę wody. W międzyczasie przygotował szpitalny termofor, wypełniając go wrzątkiem z czajnika i ugasił ogień. Czkawka podszedł do łóżka, na którym leżała szlochająca Astrid i odchylił delikatnie kołdrę, patrząc w błękitne oczy dziewczyny. Natychmiastowo naciągnęła ją z powrotem, na co westchnął głośno i wczołgał się obok niej. Na początku krzyczała, ale gdy przytrzymał ją lekko i przyłożył do jej podbrzusza gorący termofor, uspokoiła się. Fala przyjemnego ciepła rozeszła się po jej ciele, kojąc rozrywający ból. * - Ej, ludzie! Wyłazić na dach! - krzyknął blondyn, zwinnie wdrapując się po schodach z kuszą w ręku. Wszyscy siedzieli w jednej grupce, pijąc z plastikowych kubeczków czerwone wino, które znaleźli w biurze jednego z byłych lekarzy. Sam lekarz leżał z przestrzeloną głową zaraz obok swojego biurka. - Czego on chce? - zapytał Sączysmark, biorąc do ręki butelkę wina i mrużąc lekko oczy. Dawno nie pił żadnego alkoholu, co właśnie się odbiło. - Nie wiem, może raczysz iść i sprawdzić, a nie narzekasz? - Szpadka pacnęła go w głowę, odchodząc do łóżka i zakładając bluzę. Reszta zrobiła to samo, ale Astrid zabrała jeszcze koc. Czkawka zaśmiał się cicho, aby nie usłyszała, ale nie poszło po jego myśli, bo dostał sierpowego w ramię. Pokręcił głową, biorąc łyka czerwonego trunku. Na końcu schodów błysnęło światło, co nie było normalne, bo zaczynała się noc. - Co u... - brunet wyjrzał na dach, otwierając oczy ze zdumienia. Szpadka przywaliła bratu, a reszta rozsiadła się dookoła niedużego ogniska. Astrid odepchnęła chłopaka na bok, upijając łyka z kubeczka i rozwalając się na najbliższej ławce blisko ognia. Czkawka podszedł do Mieczyka, wciskając mu w ręce butelkę z winem, którą zabrał Sączysmarkowi i kazał mu ją schować. - Czemu? - odpowiedział ze zdziwieniem. - Spokojnie, jutro dokończysz. - wyszeptał coś blondynowi do ucha, a oczy bliźniaka zabłyszczały na chwilę. - Stary... to imprezka? - uśmiechnął się szeroko, biegnąc do środka. Zostawił nawet swoją kuszę, co było tak dziwnym zachowaniem, że Haddock roześmiał się w duchu, a w rzeczywistości tylko parsknął śmiechem. *** Rano... Blondynka kręciła się nerwowo, sprawdzając każde możliwe miejsce do ukrycia. Odwróciła się lekko, kiwając głową, a po chwili zjawiła się Chloe z kataną w dłoniach. Dziewczyna wreszcie miała okazję coś zjeść i nie chodziła głodna, a Astrid to nawet odpowiadało. Lubiła przebywać z nastolatką, nawet w tej chwili, gdy ledwo żyła. - Jak udało Ci się wyjść? - palnęła dziewczyna, szczerząc się szeroko. Astrid odwróciła się w jej stronę, krzywiąc lekko twarz (czytaj: waląc takiego derpa, jakiego świat nie widział) i uniosła lewą brew. - Wcisnęłam mu w łapy kołdrę, pewnie jeszcze śpi. - machnęła ręką i roześmiały się cicho, ruszając w dalszą drogę. Szły przez las, co jakiś czas biorąc kilka łyków gorącego napoju, aby się rozgrzać. Dookoła unosiła się wciąż gęsta mgła, co znacznie zmniejszało widoczność. Krążyły po skraju lasu przez około godzinę, dopiero zauważając zarysy kolejnego miasta. - Stój... - Astrid zatrzymała dziewczynę ruchem dłoni i przykucnęły, chowając się w krzakach. Chloe chciała się odezwać, ale powstrzymał ją odgłos łamanej gałązki. Jej twarz przybrała kamiennego wyrazu, jakby od dawna mieszała się w różne kłopoty, co było po części prawdą. Po kilku sekundach z zarośli wyłoniła się mała grupka uzbrojonych mężczyzn z chustami na twarzach. - Bandyci... - szepnęła Astrid, chwytając po cichu maczetę i wycofując ostrożnie. Odgarniała spod nóg każdą gałązkę, stąpając po miękkim mchu i tworząc gotową drogę dla Chloe. Mężczyźni zbliżali się z każdą sekundą, co utrudniało zadanie. W końcu nerwy wzięły swoje i obie wstały, zrywając się do biegu. Nie uszło to uwadze jednemu z najnormalniej ubranych bandytów. - Ej, wy! Gdzie wam tam spieszno?! - krzyknął i śmiejąc się na całe gardło, ruszył za nimi, odbezpieczając pistolet... *** Nexteł, którego nie było w kij czasu Dziewczyny biegły przez las, unikając lecących w ich stronę pocisków. Kilka strzałów przemknęło Astrid obok ucha, powodując lekkie ogłuszenie, ale nie utratę świadomości. Kosmyki włosów powychodziły jej z gumki, zakrywając nieznacznie oczy. - Szybciej! Łapać je! - krzyczał zarośnięty brunet z czarną opaską na lewym oku. Bandytów była szóstka, a dwoje miało opaski na lewym oku. - Astrid! Uważaj! - krzyknęła Chloe, powstrzymując blondynkę przed spadnięciem z kilkunastometrowej przepaści. Na samym dole rozciągała się rzeka z silnym prądem. Szum był tak głośny, że ledwo słyszały krzyki bandytów, ale było widać ich sylwetki. W oczach nastolatki było widać przerażenie, które nasiliło się z momentem, gdy jej maczeta spadła w dół rzeki. Miała świadomość tego, że zaraz może nie być tak przyjemnie. Astrid zaczęła obracać się dookoła i przeczesywać oczami każdy skrawek otoczenia, chcąc znaleźć jakąkolwiek drogę ucieczki. - Mam. Chloe, widzisz tamten mostek? - pokazała palcem na niestabilną kładkę, która kołysała się przy najmniejszym powiewie wiatru. Wymieniły porozumiewające spojrzenia i ruszyły w tamtą stronę, ale grupka była coraz bliżej. Ich twarze były już doskonale widoczne. Czasu było coraz mniej... - Biegnij, przytrzymam. - powiedziała, patrząc na towarzyszkę niebieskimi oczami. - Co? Mam Cię zostawić? - Chloe zapytała z niedowierzaniem. Przez ten niedługi czas zdążyła się do niej przywiązać, nie miała nikogo takiego poza nią. - Zostaję z Tobą. - stanęła w miejscu. - Będę tuż za Tobą... szybko! - krzyknęła, wpychając nastolatkę na kładkę, z której właśnie odpadła jedna z desek. Dziewczyna szybko, ale ostrożnie uciekła na drugą stronę przepaści, wyczekując ruchu towarzyszki. - Przepraszam... - wyszeptała pod nosem, spoglądając w zielone oczy dziewczyny, która odczytała wypowiedziane przez nią słowo. Astrid wyjęła z kieszeni swój bagnet i wzięła potężny jak na nią zamach, odcinając liny mostu od krawędzi, jednocześnie uniemożliwiając bandytom schwytanie Chloe. Świat dziewczyny zatrzymał się w chwili, gdy dwójka mężczyzn obezwładniła Hoffersonównę, zawiązując jej dłonie za plecami. - I co blondi? Już nie jesteś taka sprawna, prawda? - mężczyzna z opaską spojrzał w jej oczy, zanosząc się głośnym śmiechem i rzucił kilka kamieni w stronę Chloe, która pobiegła w stronę szpitala. Rozdział 10 Bandyci wrzucili związaną dziewczynę do niedużej ciężarówki i odjechali w przeciwną stronę od szpitala. W przyczepie było ciemno i wilgotno, co wcale nie umilało warunków podróży. Jej lewe ramię krwawiło obficie, ponieważ jeden z napastników postanowił odwdzięczyć się za kopniaka w udo. Astrid leżała pod jedną z czterech ścian pojazdu i próbowała zdjąć z wiszącej nisko półeczki małą szmatkę, aby zatamować krwawienie, a przynajmniej spróbować. Rana bolała niemiłosiernie, a pojazd cały się trząsł, jadąc po kamienistej drodze. Intensywnie kręciła dłońmi, luzując stopniowo beznadziejne supły, które założyli. - Jak się ma nasza ślicznotka? - zapytał jednooki facet z brodą, który wszedł do przyczepy małymi drzwiczkami. - Zgadnij... - warknęła, wstając niezdarnie. Jej ręce były prawie wolne, a mężczyzna nie zauważył dwóch sznurów, które leżały pod jego nogami. - Nawet nie podchodź... - powiedziała spokojnie, oddalając się od niego jak najdalej, ale on się nie zatrzymywał i z pewnością nie zamierzał się zatrzymać. - Co ja mam z Tobą zrobić? Ostatnio brakuje w naszej bazie przynęty na te skrzeczące trupy... Co powiesz, aby zrobić ją z Ciebie? - wyciągnął nóż zza pleców, przyśpieszając lekko. - Powiem, że chyba Cię główka boli... - szarpnęła rękami w przeciwne strony, zrywając ostatni węzeł i chwyciła najbliższą broń. Jeżeli miotłę można nazwać bronią... - Bardzo spektakularne. - udawał, że bije brawo, rzucając się na dziewczynę, która obezwładniła go jednym uderzeniem w brzuch. Nie musiała się zbytnio wysilać, bo od razu stracił przytomność, co zdziwiło ją lekko. - Nigdy nie lekceważ przeciwnika... - rozległ się cichy szept, a mężczyzna zerwał się z podłogi, uderzając blondynkę w skroń, przez co utraciła przytomność. - Taka prymitywna sztuczka... - odezwał się drugi mężczyzna, który przyszedł sprawdzić co się dzieje. - Zawsze działa... - przybili sobie dłonie, ponownie związując dziewczynę. Tym razem zastosowali inne węzły. - Młody! Opatrz jej rękę, bo wygląda jak sto nieszczęść. - zaśmiał się rudy mężczyzna i wepchnął do środka oszołomionego blondyna... - Astrid...? *** - Widziałaś… w którą stronę biegną? – zapytał brunet, tłumiąc w sobie złość, która z całych sił pragnęła znaleźć ujście. Odłożył katanę Chloe na podłogę obok jej łóżka i usiadł na nim, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Po kilku sekundach polał głowę resztką wody z butelki i spojrzał na każdego po kolei, próbując odczytać cokolwiek z ich twarzy. Myślał, że nie może być nic gorszego od zombie i apokalipsy, ale porwanie Astrid zdołowało go jeszcze bardziej. W jego oczach nie można było dostrzec żadnych uczuć, nawet smutku. - Nie… zaczęli do mnie strzelać, gdy próbowałam obserwować, jak ją związują… - odpowiedziała blondynka, upijając łyka herbaty, którą wcisnęła jej Elsa. Czkawka uderzył pięścią w łóżko, odchodząc w stronę zapasów. Szybko chwycił w dłonie pierwszy lepszy plecak, pakując do niego nieduży zapas jedzenia i trochę wody. - Co Ty robisz? - zapytał Mieczyk, podchodząc do przyjaciela ze swoją kuszą. Od jakiegoś czasu stali się sobie bliscy. - Idę szukać Astrid, nie widać? - warknął, zabierając maczetę, nóż i naładowany pistolet. Narzucił swój plecak i ubrał lżejsze buty do biegania. Miał zamiar odzyskać ukochaną za wszelką cenę. - Idę z Tobą. - powiedział Mieczyk, dorzucając do plecaka przyjaciela więcej zapasów. - Zostajesz. - Posłuchaj Zosiu samosiu, idę z Tobą, czy Ci się to podoba, czy nie. - Zobaczymy kto komu pierwszy uratuje zadek... - uśmiechnął się brunet, wychodząc z budynku. W głębi duszy miał nadzieję, że bandyci nie odeszli za daleko. *** Tydzień później... *** - Ruchy! - wrzasnął jeden z bandytów. "Więźniowie" szli jeden za drugim, często się potykając. Do obu ścian tunelu były przywiązane łańcuchami trupy, które wzbudzały ogromne przerażenie u wszystkich pragnących ucieczki. Każdego więźnia, jaki chciał uciec, wrzucano do ogromnego dołu z masą truposzy. Ci ludzie nie mieli żadnych planów, dawno się ich pozbyli. Chcieli tylko jak najlepiej wykonać swoją robotę, aby dostać należną porcję jedzenia, a nie odpadki. Wśród tych ludzi szła Astrid, knując plan ucieczki. Do jej głowy wpadały chęci zemsty, które odrzucała za każdym razem. Była głodna, spragniona i brudna, jedyną okazją na chwilę ulgi był wczorajszy deszcz, który zmył z niej część pyłu. Wszyscy znajdowali się teraz w tunelu, który prowadził do starych kopalń. - Psst... - blondynka odwróciła głowę w prawą stronę, spoglądając w oczy idącego obok chłopaka. Na oko dawała mu 19 lat, ale wiedziała, że bez tej warstwy brudu wyglądałby o wiele młodziej. - Czego chcesz, dzieciaku? - odpowiedziała, unosząc brew. - Pierw muszę wiedzieć, czy mogę Ci zaufać, ale to wyjdzie w praniu. Chyba wiem, jak uciec. - szepnął jej do ucha, dostając batem po plecach. - Ty i Ty! Zatrzymać się, a reszta dalej! Ruchy, ruchy! - krzyknął jeden z wartowników. Zeskoczył z wysokiego stołka i podszedł do dwójki, czekając na ulotnienie się reszty. Zabrał ich do małego pomieszczenia, przykuwając kajdankami do haków w ścianie. - O czym gadaliście? - warknął, biorąc w dłoń mały nożyk, który był poplamiony czyjąś krwią. Zbliżył się niebezpiecznie do dziewczyny, przecinając kawałek jej czarnej nogawki. - O niczym. Kolega mówił, że jest mu słabo... - skłamała, krzywiąc twarz, gdy dźgnął ją lekko w udo od zewnątrz. - Tak było? Słabo Ci? Może chciałbyś więcej jedzenia? - zapytał, szczerząc zżółkniałe zęby w tragicznym uśmiechu. Szarpnął chłopaka do góry, ciskając nim w ścianę. Czarnowłosy jęknął, krzywiąc usta z bólu. - Zobaczymy... na razie musi Ci wystarczyć noc w dole śmierci... - brązowe oczy chłopaka zalśniły z przerażenia, a sam próbował krzyknąć, gdy poczuł ostrze przy kręgosłupie. - Tylko się odez... - bandyta zgiął się w pół, tracąc przytomność. Broń wypadła mu z dłoni, lądując na ubitej ziemi i powodując tym samym puszczenie nastolatka. Upadające ciało mężczyzny odsłoniło mu widok na stojącą nad nim blondynkę, która miała na nadgarstkach odciśnięte kajdany. - Jak? - wydusił, rozmasowując plecy. - Mam swoje sposoby. Zdaje się, że mamy kłopoty... - Astrid spojrzała na świecącą się w rogu pomieszczenia pluskwę, która miała wbudowaną kamerkę. Nastawiła szybko rękę chłopaka, biorąc go pod ramię i jak najszybciej opuścili pomieszczenie, kierując się w stronę wyjścia z tunelu. Jeżeli kiedyś miała nadarzyć się szansa do ucieczki, to była to odpowiednia chwila, mimo braku jakichkolwiek środków na przetrwanie... Rozdział 11 - Tam są! - darł się jednooki, wypuszczając dwa psy. Wściekłe dobermany zwinnie omijały drzewa, szczekając co chwilę. Dodatkowy stres spowodował, że Astrid nieznacznie przyśpieszyła, starając się pomóc chłopakowi. - Tak w ogóle, to Jeff jestem... - palnął chłopak, uśmiechając się krzywo. - Toś wybrał wręcz idealną sytuację na przedstawienie się... - blondynka przygryzła wargę, starając się biec szybciej. Mięśnie obojga były niesamowicie spięte, oddechy coraz szybsze, a sił mieli coraz mniej. W jednym momencie oboje padli na ziemię, przygnieceni przez dwa dobermany, które wreszcie dopadły swój cel. Odgłos upadku został stłumiony przez mech, który porastał większość lasu. - Chyba wpadliśmy... - wymamrotał Jeff, nie ruszając się, aby nie sprowokować psa. Kroki bandytów były coraz głośniejsze. - No... tak się kończą ucieczki. Podnieść ich! - przywódca wydał polecenie, na które Astrid i chłopak zostali gwałtownie podciągnięci na nogi. - Wracamy do bazy, szefie? - zapytał szczupły chłopak z długimi brązowymi włosami i niebieskimi oczyma. Nawet ślepy by zobaczył jego strach przed swoim "panem". Jednooki obejrzał się dookoła i zmierzył wzrokiem dwójkę uciekinierów, którzy byli cali brudni od węgla, pyłu i błota. - Nie... chodźmy dalej. Załatwimy im taką kąpiel, że do końca swojego nędznego życia już nigdy nie będą brudni... - wyszczerzył żółte zęby w diabelskim uśmiechu i nakazał swoim ludziom iść dalej. Po dwóch godzinach wolnego marszu i kilku zabitych trupach, Astrid przełknęła ślinę, domyślając się o co chodzi, gdy rozpoznała drogę. Z jej lewego nadgarstka lekko sączyła się krew, ponieważ kajdany, które jej założyli, były strasznie szorstkie. - Już blisko... - powiedział Jeff. Widocznie też się domyślił o co chodzi bandytom. Astrid wymieniła z nim przerażone spojrzenie, jakby to było jej ostatnie i wzięła głęboki oddech, ostatni raz próbując się wyrwać, co tylko spowodowało zaciśnięcie się kajdanek. - Widzę, że już wiecie co was czeka... a chciałem zrobić wam niespodziankę... - powiedział, kręcąc głową i pierwszy podbiegł do kilkunastometrowego urwiska z rzeką na samym dole... *** *** Brunet spojrzał na zachodzące słońce i westchnął, wsadzając dłonie do kieszeni w bluzie. Szedł ze swoim przyjacielem prawie pół dnia, nie odpoczywając ani na chwilę. - To gdzie się rozbijamy? - zapytał blondyn, zdejmując z pleców kuszę i mierząc w jednego z dziesiątek ptaków na drzewie. Nigdy nie zabijał zwierząt, nawet tych najgroźniejszych. Kochał je, tak samo, jak jego siostra. Brunet zdjął z pleców ekwipunek i zabrał ze sobą linę, wspinając się na drzewo. Posprawdzał wszystkie gałęzie, żeby mieć pewność, że nie spadnie i zaczął przewiązywać między gałęziami długą linę. Starannie wykonywał węzły i pierwszy raz się przy tym stresował, od dziecka wykonując różne supły. W wojsku nauczył się je udoskonalać, a gdy awansował na wyższy stopień, uczył tego kolejnych rekrutów. - Łap swoje liny, bierz plecak i się wdrapuj. Nie pamiętasz już? - wyszczerzył się do blondyna, rozkładając na linach dodatkową płachtę i położył się na swoim posłaniu. - Czego mam nie pamiętać?? - zapytał Mieczyk. Bliźniak znalazł dla swojej kuszy wytrzymałą gałąź i powiesił ją na niej, upewniając się, że nie spadnie. - Jak uciekałeś przede mną, bo ze Szpadką wylaliście farbę na środku mojego pokoju. - Aaaaa... a no może pamiętam. Idź spać, bo rano nie wstaniemy... - powiedział blondyn, układając się na linach i naciągając na siebie koc. Brunet poszedł w jego ślady, ale nie zasnął, tylko wpatrywał się w czarne niebo, na którym widniała masa gwiazd. W jednej chwili przypomniał sobie wszystkie noce z Astrid, gdy leżeli na trawie, oglądając niebo pełne świecących punktów. Bał się, że nie da rady jej odnaleźć, ale w głębi duszy pragnął tego najmocniej na świecie. Zrobiłby dla niej wszystko... - Dobranoc, Astrid... - szepnął pod nosem, przekręcając się na lewy bok i usnął powoli... *** - Trzymaj go, niedorozwoju! - wrzasnął przywódca, czekając na swoich ludzi, którzy prowadzili do urwiska przerażoną blondynkę i chłopaka. Dwójka uciekinierów co chwilę wymieniała nic nieznaczące spojrzenia. Po nieudanych próbach wyrwania się stracili wszelkie nadzieje... - Myślałem, że obejdzie się trochę przyjaźniej, ale skoro chcecie wpaść tam szybciej... - powiedział jednooki, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha. Jeden z bandytów popchał Jeffa do przodu, jednocześnie go przewracając, a drugi szarpnął go do góry, zmuszając do podejścia pod krawędź. Blondynka stała spokojnie, pozwalając uciec jednej z wielu łez, które mieściły się w jej oczach i nie miała żadnego pomysłu na ucieczkę. Żadnego planu, niczego. - Nie, błagam... mogę wrócić do kopalni, ale mnie nie zrzucajcie... - mówił chłopak, prawie płacząc. Przecież to jeszcze dziecko, czy Ci ludzie nie mają w sobie za grosz rozsądku? - I co? Znowu nam uciekniesz, chłopcze? Skaczesz sam, czy mam Ci pomóc? - zaśmiał się głośno, wskazując dłonią na miejsce, w którym ma stanąć. Dwoje jego sługusów pchnęło go w tamtą stronę, powodując, że zachwiał się chwilowo i machał rękami jak poparzony. Ból go nie obchodził, nie chciał zginąć. - Nie, proszę... - szepnął przez łzy. - Pożegnaj się z przyjaciółką... - uśmiechnął się facet, wyciągając rękę do nastolatka. - Nie... nie!! - krzyknął ostatni raz, zostając zepchniętym do głębokiego dołu. Spadał przez kilka sekund, po chwili znikając pod wodą. Nikt nie widział czy się wynurzył. Prąd był tak silny, że z góry widoczna była tylko biała piana, która nasilała się wraz z opadającym dnem rzeki. Bandyci zaczęli się śmiać, przybijając sobie piątki, a Astrid dalej stała w miejscu, nie chcąc więcej czekać. W głowie świtał jej mały plan, ale był zbyt oczywisty, a szanse przeżycia zdawały się być mniejsze niż zero. - To teraz kolej na naszą panienkę... oswobodzić jej ręce. Chcę zobaczyć jak błaga o litość... - najniższy z gromadki rozciął blondynce sznury, którymi zastąpili kajdany, bo raz się z nich wydostała. - Jakieś prośby? Błagania? - zapytał jednooki, uśmiechając się z triumfem. - Niedoczekanie Twoje. Niestety nie jestem typem płaczka i nie poddam się komuś o tak małym mózgu jak Twój, więc lepiej od razu mnie zrzuć i zaoszczędź mi reszty życia. Wolę to od patrzenia na Ciebie... - teraz ona wyszczerzyła swoje zęby, wbijając w niego swój wzrok i podeszła bez wahania do krawędzi, czekając na swoją kolej... - A więc... - zaczął, po chwili przerywając. - Brandon, Brandon! Idą tu! Cała gromada trupów! - krzyczał szczupły facet, który wybiegł z lasu, niemal potykając się o swoje własne nogi. - Skąd? - zapytał jeden z ludzi. - Wschód. - odpowiedział, łapiąc oddech i siadając na trawie, która była wygnieciona od butów bandytów. - A więc panienko, pożegnaj się... - brodacz wyciągnął do niej rękę i pchnął ją lekko, na co chwyciła go za kołnierz i wciągnęła do wody razem ze sobą... - BRANDON! - to było ostatnie słowo, jakie słyszała przed wpadnięciem do lodowatej wody, której prąd wciągnął dwójkę pod swoją powierzchnię... *** - Budź się! - brunet pacnął Mieczyka po głowie, na co zerwał się z posłania, chwytając kuszę w dłonie. Czkawka parsknął śmiechem, widząc szeroko otwarte oczy blondyna i zabrał mu broń z ręki. Oboje spojrzeli na położenie słońca, które mówiło im o obecnej porze dnia. Prawie na pewno było przed południem, co oznacza, że spali dłużej niż im się wydawało. - Zwijaj manele, idziemy dalej... pójdziemy wzdłuż tamtej rzeki. - wskazał palcem na niewielką rzekę z delikatnym prądem. Oczy blondyna zaświeciły na myśl o porannym polowaniu, ale jego przyjaciel powstrzymał go, mówiąc, że nie mają na to czasu. Słońce świeciło wyjątkowo mocno, nieźle dając po oczach, ale nie do przesady. Oboje zdążyli już spakować swoje rzeczy z powrotem do plecaka, ale jedzenie i tak zjedli po drodze, przy okazji ubijając kilku truposzy. - Myślisz, że uciekli daleko? - zapytał Mieczyk, mocząc w wodzie koniec przypadkowej gałęzi, którą znalazł pod drzewem. Ukradkiem spojrzał na twarz Haddocka, która była zamyślona. Nie myślał o niczym innym. Tylko o tym, żeby szybko znaleźć Astrid. - Ej, stary... nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze... - poklepał bruneta po ramieniu, przyśpieszając kroku. Mieczyk nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez Szpadki. Niby co chwilę się kłócili i o coś sprzeczali, ale siostra, to jednak siostra i za nic by jej nie wymienił. Oboje szli równym, żwawym krokiem, nie zwalniając. Czkawka co chwilę poprawiał plecak, który mimo tego, że miał najkrócej ściągnięte paski, wciąż się zsuwał. Powoli zaczął się przyzwyczajać do świata, który ich otacza, mimo tego, że minęło już tyle czasu. Bo jak przyzwyczaić się do takiego czegoś? - Idź prosto, ja przejdę przez strumień i będę obserwował drugą część rzeki. - powiedział blondyn, podwijając nogawki. W połowie rzeki prawie się przewrócił, hacząc butem o wystającą gałąź. - Brawo... - parsknął brunet, kontynuując marsz. Przygryzł dolną wargę, wytężając wzrok i otworzył szeroko oczy, zrywając się z miejsca... - Mieczyk! Tutaj! - krzyknął, zrzucając plecak i pobiegł wzdłuż strumienia, gdzie była masa sporych gałęzi. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, nie miał pewności, czy to dzieje się na prawdę. Po prostu biegł przed siebie, nie patrząc na to, że co chwilę się o coś potyka. Zdążył tylko dobyć swojego bagneta, który miał w prawej kieszeni od spodni i wręcz rzucił się na kawałek piasku, gdzie leżały dwie osoby... Przeprosiny No więc... chciałabym przeprosić wszystkich moich czytelników za tak rzadkie dodawanie nextów, ale w ostatnich tygodniach niemal wcale nie miałam czasu... To przygotowania do występów, bo gram na gitarze i śpiewam, to brak komputera, itd... mogłabym wymieniać w nieskończoność, ale pomijając szkołę. Ja się nie uczę... chyba, że muszę zrobić prezentację/iść na informatyczne lub inne kółka zainteresowań. Teraz powinny być trochę częściej, ponieważ na najbliższy okres nie przewiduję żadnych dodatkowych zajęć, a przez 2 tygodnie mam ferie, więc... c;; Postaram się codziennie coś dopisywać, chyba, że gdzieś wyjadę, wtedy was poinformuję, bez obaw :v Także ten, no... jeszcze raz I'm sorry i do zobaczenia w następnym nexcie ;) Rozdział 12 Dedyk dla Gaby, która pewnie użyje swych zabójczych umiejętności i zabije mnie za to, że niedługo chcę kończyć opowiadanie; dla AstridXHaddock za ponownego kopa xdd i dla Angel, która mam nadzieję, że wprowadzi się z powrotem, bo ten palant znalazł swoją laskę B}... Czkawka siedział przy ognisku, tuląc do siebie powoli nabierającą ciepła blondynkę. Do tej pory jeszcze ani razu nie otworzyła oczu, co martwiło bruneta jeszcze bardziej. Przykrył ją najgrubszym kocem, jaki znalazł w szafkach opuszczonej nieruchomości i dorzucił dwa klocki do ognia. Jeff zdążył się już obudzić, a teraz grzał się przy płomieniach i zjadał powoli zupę z puszki. W normalnych czasach rozpalenie ogniska w domu byłoby szczytem debilizmu, ale teraz? Kto komu zabroni? No właśnie... Budowla znajdowała się na skraju niewielkiego osiedla, w które wchodziło może dwadzieścia domów. Dookoła rosły drzewa, które idealnie maskowały okolicę, a każde podwórko miało solidny i wysoki płot, stanowiący osłonę przed trupami. Gdyby warunki były trochę lepsze, a w lesie nie roiłoby się od szwędaczy, czemu się tu nie przenieść? Ciszej i mało trupów, ale największym problemem jest właśnie las... - Jak z nią? - zapytał czarnowłosy, opierając się o ścianę. Drzwi w pomieszczeniu były pozamykane, aby utrzymać w środku ciepło, ale dwa okna musiały zostać otwarte. Raczej nikt nie chciałby udusić się dymem, prawda? Czkawka wbił zielone oczy w nastolatka i zmierzył go uważnie, nie zmieniając zatroskanego o dziewczynę wyrazu twarzy. Chłopak przez chwilę przestał jeść, czując na sobie jego przenikliwe spojrzenie. Czuł dziwne zmieszanie, będąc w towarzystwie dwóch mężczyzn. Nawet ich nie znał, niczego o nich nie wiedział, a jednak miał dziwne wrażenie, że coś go z nimi łączy. - Nie jest tragicznie... powoli odzyskuje temperaturę... - odpowiedział brunet, przytulając do siebie śpiącą dziewczynę, która kaszlnęła cicho. Jak na zawołanie odsunął się minimalnie, oczekując od niej najdrobniejszego uchylenia jej powieki, ale nawet nie drgnęła. Dalej trwała w poprzednim stanie. Jedynie unoszenie się i opadanie jej klatki piersiowej dawało jakiś znak życia. - Macie jakiś obóz? Cokolwiek? - zapytał Jeff, przełykając ostatni kęs chleba, który zjadł po skończeniu zupy. Był tak głodny, że mógłby wciągnąć "całego konia z kopytami", jak to ludzie mówią. Tym razem blondyn postanowił skupić nieco swojej uwagi na nowym członku ich watahy. Lubił mieć wszystko pod kontrolą, więc każdego nowego musiał dokładnie sprawdzić. - Cały najbliższy szpital jest nasz. - odpowiedział, odkładając na bok kuszę i biorąc gryza sczerstwiałej bułki, którą miał w kieszeni. - Chcesz się przyłączyć? - tym razem słowa padły z ust Haddocka, który nie był przyjaźnie nastawiony na rekrutację nowych członków ich grupy. Zwykle zajmowała się tym Astrid, która miała wręcz idealne przeczucie, sprawdzające się prawie za każdym razem. - A mogę? Nie widzę po Tobie zbyt wielkiego entuzjazmu... - odpowiedział nastolatek, za chwilę żałując swoich słów, po których otrzymał tylko małym kamykiem w głowę. Podrapał się nad lewą skronią i wrócił do jedzenia kromki chleba. Mimo wszystkiego, co się zdarzyło, chłopak nie przestał myśleć o tym, jak udało mu się przeżyć? Jego śmierć była pewna, a dodając do tego jego umiejętności przetrwania i szczęście, które za każdym razem daje mu w cztery litery, szanse sięgały zera. Może wreszcie nadszedł czas na trochę w zamian od losu? - Nie prowokuj go... po prostu stul dziób i siedź cicho, kiedy nic do Ciebie nie ma. - Mieczyk mrugnął do chłopaka, wyciągając harmonijkę i zaczął grać różne melodie, które nawet przypominały muzykę... *** Rano... - Co robisz? - zapytała Elsa, podchodząc do blondyna, który obserwował okolicę z dachu budynku. Frost miał na sobie czarne bojówki i granatową bluzę, którą znalazł na ostatnim wypadzie po opuszczonych sklepach. - Nic, jak zawsze... - odpowiedział spokojnie i usiadł na pierwszym lepszy kamieniu, robiąc miejsce dla dziewczyny. Ich relacje były nieco lepsze niż Czkawki i Astrid. Potrafili wspominać stare chwile, nie bali się ponownie być blisko siebie. Można nawet powiedzieć, że lekko się do siebie zbliżyli. Jak każdego ranka na dworze było zimno, dlatego Jack brał pierwszą wartę. Może nie było wybitnej temperatury, ale dobrze było poczuć świeże powietrze w płucach, jak i na twarzy. - Jak zawsze, czyli? - przysiadła się obok niego, kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu. - Jak zawsze... zauważyłaś to wszystko? Pff... ciężko nie zauważyć. Nawet ślepy by wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Chodzi mi raczej o... wszystkie ograniczenia. - wydusił z siebie, biorąc głęboki oddech. Złapał dziewczynę za rękę i obrócił się w jej stronę, próbując sprecyzować w głowie swoją wypowiedź. W jednej chwili miał wszystko poukładane, a za chwilę wszystko się rozsypało. Raz wiesz, jak coś powiedzieć, a potem już nie. - Ograniczenia? - Elsa uniosła jedną brew i zrobiła zaskoczoną minę. - Ah, Jack... teraz wszystko jest ograniczone. Nic nie jest takie jak kiedyś, ale to już chyba zdążyłeś zauważyć. - uśmiechnęła się lekko, a on odwzajemnił jej gest. Chłodny wiaterek spowodował, że dziewczynę przeszły dreszcze, na co przytulił ją do siebie, okrywając kocem, który leżał na dachu. Na pomysł z zostawieniem koca na dachu wpadł Śledzik, który uważał, że na górze zwykle jest zimno i po prostu go tam zaniósł. Jak się okazało, to było to całkiem przydatne. Nawet Czkawka czasami się nim okrywał. - Chciałbym choć jeszcze raz gdzieć Cię zabrać... - wyszeptał blondyn, mocniej przytulając dziewczynę. - Przecież cały czas możesz... - leciutko podrapała go za uchem. - Ale bez ryzyka, że coś może nas pożreć lub zwyczajnie zaatakować. I nie mówię tu tylko o truposzach. Teraz nawet ludzie są zdesperowani zabić dla jednej butelki wody, przecież wiesz. - chłopak westchnął, oddalając blondynkę od siebie i wstał, ją również stawiając na nogi. - Chodźmy do środka. Teraz kolej Sączysmarka. - powiedział, odchodząc w stronę drzwi, które otworzył sam Jorgenson. - Widzę, że nagrzaliście mi kocyk, gołąbeczki... - uśmiechnął się, klepiąc Frosta po plecach i sam usiadł na ich miejscu... *** Astrid otworzyła oczy, po chwili zakrywając je dłonią. Blask porannego słońca sprawił, że uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, co nie zmieniało tego, że czuła się jak po upadku z klifu na stertę kamieni. Ledwo co oddychała, a jej płuca zdawały się płonąć. Mimo wszystkiego cieszyła się, że nie utonęła w tamtej rzece. Do jej głowy napływały miliony myśli, a jedną z nich był Jeff, za którego śmierć czuła się odpowiedzialna. - Gdzie ja... - wychrypiała, odwracając się na drugi bok, a jej oczy zaszkliły się od łez, gdy ujrzała twarz śpiącego bruneta. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, nie podnosząc głowy i ujrzała jeszcze Mieczyka, który chrapał w kącie z nadgryzioną bułką w ręku. Nie wyglądała na taką, którą można normalnie zjeść, ba, nie wygląda na taką, którą można w ogóle ugryźć. Astrid uniosła do góry rękę, która zdawała się ważyć pół tony i dotknęła delikatnie policzka Czkawki, który gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze i wypuścił je ustami. Cofnęła rękę i przygryzła dolną wargę, zmieniając pozycję na kocu, który nie sprawiał, że leżenie na podłodze było wygodniejsze. Chciała zrobić to po cichu, ale ból w płucach był tak silny, że jęknęła pod nosem. - Astrid? - brunet gwałtownie podniósł się z podłogi i podszedł do dziewczyny, kładąc ją sobie na kolanach. Blondyna wtuliła się w niego, starając się wykonywać jak najmniej ruchów. - Obudziłaś się... - powiedział, mocniej ją do siebie przyciskając. - Czkawka... - wydusiła przez zaciśnięte z bólu gardło i poprosiła go, aby był delikatniejszy, na co rozluźnił uścisk. Nic nie mogło opisać jego radości, gdy zobaczył ją przytomną. - Obudziłaś się! - niemal wykrzyknął Jeff, który podszedł do dziewczyny. - Jeff... żyjesz... - wychrypiała, podając mu rękę, którą uścisnął delikatnie. - Jak widać... i w dodatku mam się świetnie, więc nie musisz się o nic martwić, wspólniku... - chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko, wracając pod ścianę i przyniósł blondynce świeżo podgrzaną zupę, którą wygrzebał z plecaka. Było to ostatnie jedzenie, jakie mieli, więc musieli szybko wracać do szpitala lub coś upolować. - Wiesz co, Mieczyk... idź na coś zapolować. Widzę, że chcesz. - powiedział brunet, spoglądając na blondyna, któremu oczy aż zalśniły. - Niedługo wrócę... zróbcie miejsce w żołądkach, kochani... pół godziny później... - Szlag... - blondyn przeklął pod nosem, wyciągając buta z błota, w którym ugrzęzła jego noga. Odłożył wszystko na bok i chwycił pierwszą lepszą gałąź, która była dość mocna, aby podważyć nogę. A wszystko szło tak pięknie... do jego pasa była przyczepiona sakiewka z owocami leśnymi, a na ramieniu niósł patyka z dwoma upolowanymi królikami. Nie mógł dojść spokojnie do reszty, bo po co. Lepiej śpiewać pod nosem piosenki i wejść w pierwsze lepsze błoto, bo czemu nie? Jeszcze kiedyś z uśmiechem na twarzy wytarzałby się w tym błocie i wciągnął w to resztę, ale teraz było to przepisem na samobójstwo. Chyba, że chodzi o zamaskowanie się w lesie, ale to już inna bajka. - Jeszcze trochę... - Mieczyk szarpał się z nogą, nie przestając ani na chwilę. Nagle odsunął się wystraszony, gdy czyjaś umięśniona ręka chwyciła go pod kolano i wręcz wyrwała kończynę z bagna. Blondyn podniósł się z ziemi i spojrzał na dziwnego mężczyznę, który miał przepaskę na jednym oku i niezłą brodę. Niektóre z jego włosów zmieniały kolor na szary, a sam w sobie nie wyglądał na najmłodszego. - Emmm, dziękuję? - zaczął nieśmiało, krzywiąc dziwnie twarz. Zarzucił wszystko z powrotem i szykował się do odejścia, ale mężczyzna zatrzymał go po kilku krokach. - Już idziesz? Tak w ogóle, to Brandon jestem. - uśmiechnął się szeroko, podając blondynowi dłoń, którą uścisnął mocno. - Mieczyk. - odparł, zabierając rękę. - Mogę iść z Tobą? Później się zmyję do swoich, bo zgubiłem się w lesie i nie wiem gdzie iść... - zapytał, dołączając do zamyślonego bliźniaka. - A co będę z tego miał? Pierwszy raz Cię widzę, skąd wiem, że na przykład nie chcesz mnie zabić? Hę? - uniósł jedną brew, poprawiając patyka na ramieniu i zjadł jedną jagodę, którą przed chwilą zerwał, aby nie marnować owoców z sakiewki. - Zapasy i trochę broni... i nową kuszę. - blondyn przekręcił głową, dając mężczyźnie znak, że ma iść za nim. Brandon natychmiast ruszył w drogę, w głowie knując plan zemsty na blondynce i chłopaku, którego zamierzał znaleźć za wszelką cenę... Nie wiedział co z nimi zrobi i gdzie są, ale wiedział, że nie utonęli, bo przy tamie byłyby ich ciała, których nie znalazł przy żadnym możliwym miejscu. Szli przez las, nie odzywając się do siebie, ale Mieczyk co chwilę zerkał na mężczyznę, który niczego sobie z tego nie robił. - O! Jesteśmy. - blondyn wskazał palcem na dom, w którym znajdowali się jego towarzysze... *** - Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy głodni... - rzucił Mieczyk, wchodząc przez drzwi i odłożył upolowane króliki na podłogę blisko ogniska. - Ha, ha, ha... bardzo śmieszne, śmieszku. - rzucił Haddock, owijając Astrid kocem i podszedł do przyjaciela, śmiejąc się z jego brudnych spodni. - Stary, w bagno wpadłeś? - zapytał, biorąc nóż i zaczął przygotowywać króliki tak, aby można było je spokojnie upiec. Wszystko byłoby idealnie, gdyby nie usłyszał kroków na schodach na piętro. - Kto to? - zmierzył mężczyznę wzrokiem i zacisnął pięści, wstając powoli. - Starego przyjaciela z wojska nie poznajesz? - zapytał Brandon, wchodząc do pomieszczenia i zbliżył się do bruneta, który miał ogień w oczach. Jego pięści zrobiły się białe od nadmiernej siły nacisku, a żyły na rękach wyraźnie się wyostrzyły. Czkawka go nienawidził, jak i na odwrót, ponieważ Deyhorn zostawił go na jednej z misji, po której niemal nie stracił życia i nogi. - Czkawka, kto... - blondynka wymieniła z Jeffem wystraszone spojrzenia i odwrócili się w stronę dwójki nienawidzących się znajomych z wojska. - O, jak miło. Trzy pieczenie na jednym ogniu... - Zaraz, znacie się? - zapytał Mieczyk, który był nieco zakłopotany całą sytuacją, bo jako jedyny nie wiedział o co im chodzi. - To on... on nas zrzucił. - brązowooki wstał z podłogi, podchodząc do Czkawki, który jeszcze bardziej się wściekł na wieść, że to przez tego palanta jego ukochana musiała i musi cierpieć. - Dziecko... co wy mi możecie zrobić? Sam rozłożę was dwóch, a co dopiero z pomocą Mie... - jego oko powędrowało w stronę blondyna, który mierzył w niego kuszą z zaciśniętymi zębami i zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Ale trzem, to raczej nie dasz rady... - powiedział, zdejmując go z celownika i przybierając spokojny wyraz twarzy. Czarnowłosy nie wiedział jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji, więc rzucił się na Jeffa, który niczego nie świadom, runął na podłogę. - Teraz się policzymy... - to były ostatnie słowa Brandona, który padł na ziemię nieprzytomny. Obok pozbawionego przytomności mężczyzny stał Haddock, który trzymał w rękach kuszę Mieczyka... - Zapłaci. Zapłaci za wszystko... swoją drogą, dzięki za kuszę. Można ją nieźle przywalić... - oddał broń przyjacielowi i kucnął przy nastolatku, który trzymał się za głowę. - Nic Ci nie jest? - zapytał, zerkając na dziewczynę. Astrid przesunęła się w kąt, gdzie próbowała się podnieść, ale jej nie wychodziło. - Nie, dzięki... - Wszystko okej? - tym razem pytanie skierował do blondyny. - Wynośmy się stąd... błagam. Nie chcę go więcej widzieć... Rozdział 13 pół roku później... Blondyna skradała się między drzewami, uśmiechając się pod nosem. W jej prawej dłoni znajdował się ulubiony bagnet dziewczyny, a na każdym policzku miała dwie czarne kreski narysowane poziomo. Każdy jej krok był niemal niesłyszalny, oddychała cicho i spokojnie. Na jej twarz wstąpił złowieszczy uśmieszek, gdy za kilkoma drzewami ujrzała również skradającego się bruneta, który od razu dojrzał jej blond włosy. Porozumiewawczo machnął ręką, a Astrid podbiegła do niego, dając mu do ręki czerwoną chustkę. - Nowy rekord? - zaśmiał się cicho, przybijając z dziewczyną piątkę. - Na to wygląda. Chyba zmienię zawód na ninję. - palnęła, wywracając oczami. - Następnym razem pilnuję z nimi, a Ty kradniesz sama... - cmoknął ją w policzek, po chwili odskakując gwałtownie na bok. W drzewie obok utkwiła czarna strzała z karteczką o treści "mam Cię...". - No nie! - Czkawka wkurzył się lekko, udając obrażonego na blondyna, który zaczął się z niego śmiać. Mieczyk czuł się wygodniej we włosach, które były trochę dłuższe od czupryny przyjaciela. Nie musiał martwić się, że o coś zawadzą lub o fatalny wygląd, gdy całe będą w kołtunach. - Mam Ciebie, ale ta mrówka spierniczyła z flagą i nie wiemy gdzie jest... - bliźniak podrapał się po głowie, a brunet szybko rozejrzał się po okolicy i faktycznie nie dostrzegł swojej dziewczyny, która zdążyła zwiać. - Rzeczywiście jak ninja... nie wierzę. Przed chwilą tu była... - powiedział, patrząc się na blondyna, który strzelił derpa lepszego od miny Sączysmarka, gdy dowiedział się, że Dagur zwiał... - Jak mogła tak szyb... - Mieczyk przełknął ślinę, czując na szyi ostrze niedużego noża. - Nie mogła. Weszła na drzewo. - szepnęła blondyna, odsuwając się od przyjaciela i zaśmiała się cicho, uderzając Czkawkę w ramię. Tradycyjnie podrapał się w tym miejscu, udając, że niczego nie poczuł i odwrócił się w przeciwną stronę, słysząc kroki Jeffa. - Na mnie pora... - wyciągnęła flagę z kieszeni Haddocka i uciekła w głąb lasu, znikając za krzakami. - Mieczyk! Wreszcie kogoś złapałeś, stary! - czarnowłosy poklepał blondyna po plecach i spojrzał na Czkawkę. - Gdzie Astrid? - zapytał, unosząc lewą brew. - Hmmm... gdzieś w tamtych krzakach. Znowu mnie zgarnęła... - blondyn wywrócił oczami. - To nam nigdy nie wyjdzie... - powiedział, gdy zza krzaków wyszedł Sączysmark i Szpadka, której puszczały nerwy, gdy musiała chodzić po lesie z Jorgensonem. - Astrid, wyłaź! Nie bawimy się tak... - krzyknął czarnowłosy, gdy wszyscy na niego spojrzeli. - Stoi za mną, prawda? - powiedział zrezygnowany. - Powiedziałabym, że jesteś w błędzie, ale wtedy był skłamała, więc tak, stoję za Tobą. - powiedziała, skupiając na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich przyjaciół. - Następnym razem wszyscy kradniemy, a Ty pilnujesz albo po prostu puścimy Cię z samą gałęzią... - rzucił brunet, który po chwili zabrał swój nóż i puścił oczko do dziewczyny. Cała paczka ruszyła w stronę szpitala, śpiesząc się przed całkowitym zachodem słońca... *** - I jak wam poszło? - Elsa cmoknęła Jacka w policzek, odchodząc do "kuchni", którą zdążyli przez ten czas zrobić. Niby nie można było zrobić w niej za wiele, ale lepsze to niż nic. Przynajmniej byli w stanie zagotować wodę i coś podgrzać. - Zgadnij... - odpowiedział Jeff, rzucając się na swoje łóżko, które przytargali z pierwszego lepszego mieszkania. Różniło się ono od pozostałych, ponieważ było z drewna i nie było aż tak wysokie jak te szpitalne. - Znowu was wykiwała? - tym razem pytanie padło od uśmiechniętej Chloe, która weszła do pomieszczenia w czarnych wąskich spodniach i szarej koszulce na krótki rękaw. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią dziwnie, ponieważ uśmiech na jej twarzy nie był częstym widokiem i nie miała przy sobie żadnego noża lub maczety, co było tradycją. Prawie cała paczka zdążyła się do tego przyzwyczaić. Nawet Jeff, który był z nimi najkrócej. - Tja... - odparł brunet. - A Tyś co taka wesoła? - Aaaaa... mam swoje powody... - powiedziała na odchodnym, znikając za drzwiami, które prowadzą na dach. Przyjaciele wymienili ze sobą zdziwione spojrzenia, po chwili wracając do najprostszej czynności, jaką było zmienienie ubrań i położenie się na łóżkach. - Ej! - krzyknął Sączysmark, na co wszyscy podnieśli się do pozycji siedzącej i wyczekiwali jakiejkolwiek kontynuacji. - A gdyby tak... eee, nie ważne, zapomnijcie... - powiedział zrezygnowany, na co wszyscy zareagowali parsknięciem śmiechu lub wywrócili oczami i uwalili się z powrotem. Po lewej strony ściany, która była na przeciwko łóżek, była widoczna dziura po pręcie, przy którym siedział uziemiony Dagur. Nikt nie wie jak to zrobił. Po prostu wszyscy wyszli na dach, aby zbadać źródło huku w okolicy szpitala, a gdy wrócili, jego już nie było. Pozostała tylko dziura w ścianie i rzucony na podłogę nóż. - Kotek, puść... - szepnęła blondyna, próbując wyjść z uścisku bruneta. - Nie... - odpowiedział stanowczo, wtulając się w dziewczynę. - Puść, idę sprawdzić co z Chloe... - spojrzała mu w oczy, na co rozluźnił delikatnie uścisk i wyślizgnęła się z łóżka, cmokając go w policzek. Po drodze wcisnęła stopy w lekko poobdzierane adidasy i ubrała na siebie czarną bluzę Czkawki. Rzuciła przelotne spojrzenie za siebie i pchnęła uchylone drzwi na klatkę schodową. Jej kroki były ciche i wolne, jakby bała się, że ktoś ją zauważy, choć nikogo tam nie było. Mimo tego, że było dość ciemno, przez okno wpadało wystarczająco światła, aby dojrzeć kontury stopni. Szła kilkanaście sekund, na końcu dziwiąc się lekko. Chloe zawsze zamykała za sobą drzwi, które tym razem były otwarte na oścież. Instynktownie chwyciła w dłoń nóż, który ukryty był za stojącą w kącie gaśnicą i wyszła dyskretnie na samą górę, szukając nastolatki. Dziewczyna siedziała na ławce, wpatrując się w zachodzące słońce, ale na jej twarzy nie było uśmiechu jak wcześniej. - Dlaczego przyszłaś? - zapytała, odwracając głowę w prawą stronę. - Chciałam sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku... - powiedziała, zbliżając się do dziewczyny. - Mogę? - zapytała, oczekując jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi. Chloe kiwnęła głową na znak, że może i posunęła się na bok, ustępując Astrid trochę miejsca. - Dlaczego dzisiaj byłaś taka wesoła, co? - Tak na prawdę, to nie ma konkretnego powodu, ale... jest tylko jeden taki dzień na cały rok, a nie lubię, gdy ktoś składa mi życzenia... więc... staram się jakoś spędzić go w samotności. - odpowiedziała, patrząc na niebieskooką, która uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie. Astrid również nie lubiła hucznego obchodzenia swoich urodzin. - A więc... nie życzę Ci wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji Twoich urodzin, Chloe... - powiedziała, na co nastolatka wywróciła oczami i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, odpowiadając... - Bardzo nie dziękuję, Astrid... - Chloe przytuliła się nieśmiało do blondynki, gdy ta wyciągnęła do niej ręce. Od tygodni marzyła, aby się do kogoś przytulić, ale po wszystkich historiach, które wysłuchała, żałowała. Żałowała, że to akurat Astrid, przy której od połowy roku czuła się nieswojo... Zawieszenie...? Otóż tak, dobrze widzicie. Zawieszam tego bloga z wielu powodów. Nie narzekam na czas, obecnie mam go całkiem, całkiem. Wena. Upierdliwa, opuszcza mnie w najlepszych momentach. Pomysł na opko. Otóż w tym momencie właśnie się kończy. Ogólny całokształt. Mam wrażenie, że z nexta na next wychodzą coraz to większe kluchy... Chęci. Ostatnio straznie natchnęło mnie na nowe opowiadanie, nie mam ochoty dalej prowadzić tego... Itd... Don't worry... Kiedyś mam zamiar zrobić reaktywację tego bloga i zrobię, bo jak ja tak mówię, to tak będzie i koniec, kropka... Kolejna ważna rzecz, jaką pragnę wam uświadomić, to to, że nie podoba mi się już to opowiadanie. Znaczy nie podoba mi się jego obecny wygląd, jak będzie wielki powrót, to mam zamiar znacząco je poprawić. Kurde, namieszałam xD Chodzi mi o to, że nie chcę popsuć tego opowiadania, dlatego mam zamiar je dokładnie przemyśleć, zastanowić się co dalej, bo w tym momencie moje wszystkie ustalenia się kończą... Przepraszam wszystkich... bardzo... ''' '''Nie bijcie... Jeżeli nastąpi reaktywacja tego bloga i jego ciąg dalszy (a nastąpi), to dam znać na nowym opowiadaniu, które powinno wyjść dzisiaj lub jutro. c: --αzυяєł 17:05, lut 21, 2016 (UTC) Beng, ayyy lmao ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Nowy blog <------- ' 'I wanna be yours - One Shot C: ''' '''Tadam... Jeżeli Ci się spodobało, skomentuj. Jeżeli Ci się NIE spodobało, również możesz skomentować. Nie chodzi o wszelkiego rodzaju spinanie się, ale o napisanie co było/jest źle. Nie chcę sobie nabić komentarzy, po prostu chcę wiedzieć, że ktoś to czyta. HAJL! ♥ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone